TAM TAM TAM
by Rose Ronks Tam O'Donoghue
Summary: A collection of Tam one shots some related some not .From chapter 11 onwards Sam and Tom form a very close bond with a patient and will go to all means to keep her safe. Will they adopt her? How long will they stay happy and safe for?
1. Chapter 1

Sam's POV

My throat is dry and sore , head is thumping and all I want to do is sleep but I know I cant ,not just because I can't sleep in the day but because too much is going on in my mind. I finished my shift three hours ago . I came home flung myself on my comfy couch and I haven't moved since.

I would do anything to have Tom here beside me ,comforting me as I have felt horrible all week but he made it clear that he didn't want commitment and I was going to have to accept that somehow...

I must have miracley fallen asleep on the couch as I awake in complete darkness. I gasp . I hate the dark . Luckily I still have my torch sitting on the teatable from last weeks power cut which I manage to reach . I use the torch to find my way upstairs to bed and turning on the light to my room I through myself on the bed and fall asleep dreaming of Tom.

I awake at five for my shift and decide to walk to work as fresh air will do me good.

I get ready for work quickly and make my way to work . I am walking for about fifteen minutes when I spot Tom up ahead . Should I run to him ? Should I hide ? I want more than anything to tell him how I feel but I know I cant, instead I run up behind him and punch him on the lower back . He turns around in shock and is in even more shock when he realises it is me . in revenge he tickles me before starting a trivial conversation that takes us to the ED.

" I never got round to saying it ; thanks for the other night ."

" No problem that's what friends are for ," I reply before walking away .

" Where are you going,"

"Arriving together twice in one week , couldn't have that now could we"

He didn't want commitment so I will not let others think that he did.

I only well I don't know what you call it "speak" with Dr. Odessy because I didn't have the heart to say no and after all he isn't half bad . But he isn't Tom.

I am feeling rubbish again at the end of my shift so I make my way to the lockers all intending to grab my stuff and get home as quickly as possible .

I am pulling off the sticky notes off my locker .

"Fletch ."

" you should lock it that's why they call it a locker. " the voice of the only person on my mind all day startles me.

I give him a sarcastic smile and turn to leave.

" fancy a drink "

" No I am beat." which I am sorry to say is the truth as my head is and throat is burning.

" I didn't like seeing you in trouble like that,"

I want to believe this means he cares about me , but I won't let him play with me anymore.

" Don't worry I'll live ," I tell him before turning to leave again .

" I didn't like seeing you with your Mr . Nobody earlier."

I am know desperate to believe it , but still I don't .

" that's called male pride you'll get over it ,"

That's what I am telling myself . Male pride just male pride .

" you see that's what I thought at first but that's not it because I want to be the one who takes you to the opera , who keeps you safe."

No he is just a player he ruined his chance . I wish I could give him another one . Can I ?

" why " I ask I need to know why.

" because I don't want no strings not anymore in fact I want lots of strings all of them attached to you "

I don't believe what I have just heard . He still loves me . Does this mean he wants commitment. Lots of strings all of them attached to you . I am sure this is what he means but I need to make sure.

" why now because someone else wants me?"

" now Sam would I do that ?"

I know he wouldn't but I know too that I don't trust myself enough to say anymore so instead I give him a quick smile before turning and leaving as quickly as I can so I won't run back to him.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my arm and I turn around to feel Toms lips on mine. So he does want commitment . Doesn't he ?

" Tom this isn't gonna-"

no matter how much I want ...

Now his lips are on mine again and everyone is clapping . He does want commitment .

We break apart and I flop my head on to his chest . At home. I lead the way out my throat burning again but I still laugh .

We walk home to my house and I tell him how amazing he is and how amazing his speech was. He just smiles and holds me close . I also tell him how bad I am feeling which isn't like me I know . But I feel so bad that I have to tell him why I will not be my usual fiery self .

" you should have said Sam ."

" I didn't want a fuss."

He just sighs and kisses my head .

" well your getting a fuss now,"

" no Tom !" I shout but my voice breaks.

My head is now thumping and I feel myself being swept of my feet as Tom carries me bridal stile through the door which I have just unlocked.

He places me gently on the couch gives me a kiss and makes us hot chocolate .

We start to watch something on TV but I don't remember what it is called.

I fall asleep in his arms feeling amazingly great despite the pain in my throat.

Normal POV

Sam hated being sick so when she awoke to find a fire In her throat she couldn't help the small groan that escaped her lips. Sickness meant weakness and she was not weak. She became aware of the arms wrapped around her which had tightened at her groan. His arms . " I didn't know you where awake she whispered to him.

He groaned "I awoke seconds before you did "

She laughed before turning around in his arms.

" work in an hour she stated starring at the clock.

" you mean I have got work in an hour their is no way I am letting you go into work . As your boyfriend I must look after you ."

" I am going into work ." she stated simply before turning around, jumping off of the couch and going upstairs to the bathroom.

She was ready in half an hour , which had been awkward as Tom kept giving her a pleading look.

" look Tom I will ask Zoe to put us in cubicles , you can keep an eye on me and if you think I am not performing to the best of my ability then you can tell Zoe to send be home . OK?"

He knew it was an empty ofer . Sam would never leave ,no matter would she give him an excuse to ask Zoe to tell her to do so. But that was one of the reasons he loved her . She was so strong minded.

" fine " he mumbled leading the way to the car.

Work was boring they managed to catch each others eye a few times , during which Sam would give Tom a reassuring smile.

They met in the corridor just outside the lift .

Zoe watched them laughing " young love ."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I said I'd update when I got three reviews because I wasn't expecting so much to Rhodes who reviewed ! Theses chapters are all pre-written so I will update sooner but when I run out I might not be as quick!**

" Sam could you take cubicle 7 ?" said Zoe " mystery man with some deep cuts to the upper arm."

" On it."

Sam walked into the nearest cubicle .

" I am Dr . Nichols and I will be your doctor for today . Let's see that arm."

Sam reached for the mans arm which had quite deep slashes across it . However the man pulled away.

" pretty ain't yeah ."

The man reached towards her face but she pulled away .

" Look I am trying to treat you ."

The man froze and stared past Sam , through the curtain and towards two police officers .

Sam followed his gaze and when her eyes rested on the officers , she took a deep breath and turned back around to face the man.

" I really need to see that arm-"

She froze . She was under gunpoint .

The doctor instinctively reached for her gun but was met with air .

She usually would have fought with this guy but there was too many innocent people that could get hurt.

" you are going to get me out of here ," he demanded. Sam knodded .

With her army brain kicking in she got an idea " I will just go and get a wheelchair then I will wheel you out of the fire exit three doors down that corridor , if we move quickly and pointedly no one should notice . "

She turned to leave the cubicle. An arm was around her wrist .

" how do I know you will come back aeh ."

" follow me with that thing ." she gestured to the gun before turning to leave once again she took the fact that she was allowed to move forward as a sign that she was allowed to leave and walked straight to a wheelchair that was only a few meters away , turned it and gestured for the man to sit .

They were at the doors quicker than Sam expected .

She pushed the door open and the man jumped out .

" I am sorry but as much of an asset you have been to me , I can't have you telling them where I am ."

Sam jumped on him before he even had time to reach for the gun . The gun was sent flying into a bush however years of MMA could not help her now as the man was more than three times her weight and she was sent tumbling down the stairs and onto the hard stone ground .

The man took the fact that her leg was sitting at a strange angle , a huge cut plastered her head and her unconscious state a good enough result and made his break for it .

Ten minutes later Tom was starting to get curious . Sam had left with that patient ages ago and still wasn't back , it was only a cut arm .

Meanwhile outside the temperatures where dropping fast ;it was the middle of the coldest winter in three decades after all . Cold enough for snow even.

Tom made his way straight to the fire exit door ,which thanks to the shut door leading down the corridor , had unnoticeably been left open . Why would Sam do that ?

He reached the door and looked down . The sight made his heart fall .

" Sam!" he ran down the stairs and fell at her feet .

" Sam can you hear me ? Sam !"

There was no response . He went straight into doctor mode .

Airway : clear

Breathing : shallow

Pulse : weak

" its ok Sam i'm here , he ran up the steps and got the abandoned wheelchair .

He carried it down and placed it on the ground, just as the first snowflakes began to fall.

He then picked Sam up and felt a shiver roll down his spine at how cold she was , gently lowered her into the chair,before wheeling round to the front of the building and inside.

Many doctors and nurses where around them in a second , the magnet of love thought Tom .

" Sam Nichols , suspected broken leg , deep laceration to the forehead , unconscious for around twenty minutes . "

Zoe led the way into resus .

" put her up here," she gestured to the nearest bed and everybody got to work .

Within seconds machines where beeping and Sam was declared to be on a stable condition and in under ten minutes would be having a CT scan to find out why she was unconscious .

Sam and Tom where now alone .

" your going for a CT scan soon Sam , hopefully it will be a self put in coma , not anything to do with your brain . " they had sat for five minutes in silence Sam hadn't awoke and was still in a deep sleep .

Tom bent down and kissed her head as though the gesture would heal any damage that had been done .

Toms head shot up at the sound of the screen being pulled back . It was Zoe .

" ready ," she stated .

Tom jumped up from the couch that he had been sitting on for the last eight minutes and not letting go of Sams hand helped Zoe push Sam to the CT Scan room.

The scan came back all clear and Sam was taken to a private room.

Tom looked up at Zoe from his new seat with a questioning look , he refused to let his doctors brain tell him what was wrong .

" the scan came back clear it was a self induced coma we just have to wait for her to wake up ." Zoe looked down sadly at Sam for a few seconds as a nurse came in saying that she was needed in resus .

" let me know ."

Tom nodded in return and watched Zoe leave .

He then looked straight back at Sam and sighed .

Hours ticked past and Tom still didn't move . He had been whispering to her the whole day and the start of the night telling her everything he ever wanted to .

Sam POV

I walked around the tent , well I suppose it is called pacing .

No one had come back yet . No one .

Where were they ? What had happened ? My stomach lurched and a shiver ran down my spine at the sheer thought of it . Where they could be , what could have happened .

The buzz of a radio filled our ears followed by a weak " medics needed now ."

We all sprung into action and after a short prep talk where marched out and into the battlefield.

It was obvious where we where needed as there was a huge pool of blood ahead .

I made my way towards it ...

BOOM a mine expolded .

BANG gunfire .

We , the medics hit the ground and everything quickly became a blur .

Camouflage everywhere enemy of ally , no one new .

So many lost all ready so many still to be .

Normal POV

Sam started shaking and sweating Tom thought she was going to have a fit .

He sprung out of the chair . He looked around for equipment .

He reached towards the help button .

" T... o...m ,Tom."

" I'm here "he whispered as he sat down and watched Sam's eyes start to flutter.

Sam suddenly became aware of the beeping of a machine , the touch of a soft hand in her own, the smell of not war zone but home.

She forced her eyes open and due to the sight that met them didn't need to force the smile that spread across her face .

Tom's eyes .

"hay ." he wispered .

" hay "

Tom fired questions about Sam's life and the world today and when she answered them all correctly he sighed with relief.

Sam imediately became worried why was Tom so relieved .

The whole situation of where she was finally clicked in her mind.

She was just about to ask what had happened when it all came back to her .

The man , the gun , the stairs , the fall ,the man , the man THE MAN! "Tom

the man I helped him escape he -"

" the police know ".

It became Sams turn to sigh with relief . The police would catch him . No thanks to her . She had helped him , but he had a gun the small voice in her head argued . She hadn't stopped him but she had tried . She was useless , but she got rid of the gun . Yes he was weapon less that was a huge advantage to the police .

All of a sudden pain shot up her leg and her head started to play the drums against her brain . She gasped in pain .

" Sam ! " cried Tom worry etched in every letter.

Sam felt her head the pattern of stitches then her leg , the roughness of a stockey.

She looked demandingly at Tom .

" you have three stitches on you fore head and your tibia is broken ."

She nodded .

" was that where the pain was ?"

She nodded again .

" I have to tell Zoe ," Tom went to get up but Sam squeezed his hand tightly.

" Don't leave me ," her voice was so weak that Tom sat back down .

" I'll send a nurse to get her , might I open the door he added as Sam still hadnt let go of his hand .

Sam let go and Tom sent a passing nurse to get Zoe.

Zoe appeared At the door with a huge smile across her face .

"welcome back sleeping beauty !"

Sam smiled in return ," when will I get back to work?"

Zoe and Tom starred at her in shock , she had said it in such a serious tone.

"What !"

" Don't panic," Tom squeezed her hand gently .

" Sam your injures are very serious . The broken leg alone is six weeks off and then there is the fact that you where in a coma for four hours . "

Sam gulped.

" we shall see perhaps if someone was looking after you at home the best would be four months ," she looked pointedly at Tom "but I am not promising anything ."

" I will let you talk ," Zoe gave a kind smile before adding " let me know ," and walking out.

Sam couldn't control it any more and she let the emotions overtake her .

Tom had only ever seen her cry once and that was when Dylan left.

Tom rubbed her shoulder soothingly and they both fell asleep together.

It was decided that Tom would get the next three months off as a " carer" and Sam would be if possible back intro work for the last month , taking it easy and really just sitting around . Sam was not very happy about this ," I'll be fine ," she begged Zoe but all Zoe would say was " we will see!"

Sam had to stay in overnight but was everything but lonely as Linda , Jeff and Dixie , Big Mac and many others came to visit her . Tom slept at her side once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff and Dixie jumped out of the ambulance and ran over to the girl lying on the road . She looked about thirteen and had mousy brown hair. Someone had put their jacket over her frail body .

" hey sweetheart ," Jeff said in his most assuring tone.

"Can you tell us where it hurts?" Dixie added. The girl looked up at them with tears pouring out of her eyes.

" Everywhere ," she murmured .

" Right we are just going to attach you to a board to make sure you haven't damaged your neck ."

The girl took deep breaths and managed to get bandaged up , only screaming a few times.

" Hey Princess I forgot to ask you your name," Jeff said as he sat next to her in the back of the ambulance , holding her hand.

" Rose , Rose Autumnfeilds ," she stated simply .

" what a lovely name. Well Rose we are nearly at the hospital where you will get the best care." he reassured her .

They arrived at the hospital five minutes later and Rose was surprisingly still conscious despite the extent of her injuries.

Sam and Tom met them at the door.

" what have we got ?" Sam asked ,whilst her and Tom helped to wheel in the bed.

"Rose Autumnfeilds , 13 hit by a car in a hit and run compound fracture to the arm , deep laceration to the head possible internal bleeding."

" straight through to resus." Sam said .

Jeff and Dixie wished Rose the best before running out to another call.

" Rose we are going to lift you onto a bed , it may hurt a little bit. "Tom stated before nodding that they could lift her . Sam , Tom and three nurses lifted the board and Rose moaned.

" thats it Rose." Sam smiled reassuringly down at her.

Rose didn't understand what they where saying but before she new what was happening most of the pain was gone and machines where beeping around her.

" right Rose now you are more comfortable we can introduce ourselves I am Tom and this is Sam ."

Tom stated gesturing to Sam who smiled down at Rose.

Rose liked these two doctors . They where obviously in a relationship by the way they looked at each other and Tom seemed to really care, Sam looked like a tomboy in her opinion so they would get on well.

" hi , " she smiled at them .

" how can we get in contact with your parents ?" asked Tom.

" we'll my dad is in Aberdeen for work and my mum can't get away as there are too many people on holiday in her office . If she could have she would have taken time of today as I wasn't feeling great this morning."

Sam looked down at her with pity. This poor girl was going to have to go through getting her arm put back in place and having stitches across her face without a parent to hold her hand.

Suddenly pain shot up Roses arm , causing her to look down and scream at what she saw.

" Rose !?" Sam reached for her shoulders pushing her gently but firmly back into the bed and Tom picked up her good hand.

It took them the best part of five minutes to calm her down and agree to let them put her arm back in place.

" I'll hold your hand OK, and trust me when I say Sam is very good and will fix it very quickly. The medicine you have been given you shouldn't feel too much pain. " Tom told her as Sam got into position.

Rose screamed as Sam pushed her arm.

"well done ," Tom said as Rose wiped away the tears. He smiled at Sam who smiled back. This caused Rose to smile. Tom noticing this stared at Rose hopping to hear what was making her so happy.

" your cute together " she stated simply.

Sam blushed and coughed turning her back but Tom did the complete opposite.

" You think so?" he said . This was perfect revenge for this mornings pillow fight.

Rose nodded her head excitedly ," absolutely !"

" I think I am way out of her league ," he stated standing up and moving towards Sam.

Rose was loving this.

Sam threw him a look of don't push it or I will kill you.

" what do you think Rose?"

Swat! Sam whacked him on the head with Roses file so hard Tom stumbled a bit before turning round, grabbing Sam and tickling her causing her to squeal.

Rose laughed at them.

" be back in a minute ," Tom said following Sam out whilst rubbing his head.

They arrived in the staff room. Sam turned around.

" what the hell!" she demanded before

she felt Toms lips crashing onto hers.

" I think we are even ," he stated simply before giving her one finale kiss and turning to go back to doing his job.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched as she shook and turned and cried. I grabbed her shoulders firmly as I couldn't stand to see her in pain. " Sam ?!"

Sams POV

My eyes snap open and I become aware of Toms eyes staring into mine. He looks so worried as he pulls me into a hug. BANG a gun is fired in the movie we where watching and I jump.

Tom pulls back so we are staring into each others eyes again.

" what's up?"

I shook my head and muttered " nothing."

" Nothing makes Sam Nicolls cry . " I became aware of the tears which where rolling down my cheeks and Tom cupped my face in his hands and wipped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Now ,you know you can trust me . I will sit here with you if you want to talk or we can go back to sleep ."

" it's fine I'll tell you."

" five years ago well," I looked at the clock," today, a cafe was blown up in Afghanistan. Medics where called in and as usual we had ten minutes to save people's lives. It happened so fast. I thought that he was reaching for a gun. It was an inhaler !" I almost shout ," and I took a mans life. I shot him. I killed him." fresh tears rolled down my face as Tom moved so that I was lying on his chest . He stroked my hair until the tears stopped flowing then he lifted my head up again.

Toms POV

I go to speak but I can't think of anything to say. How do you comfort someone who is greiving over a man they killed five years ago? I just held her tight and coaxed her head down again.

" I'm here ," I whispered .

" thanks " she snuffled before snuggling into me and going back to sleep.

Toms POV

She wasn't a touchy feely person but that didn't make me love her any less. I kissed her head. She looked so vulnerable so broken but none the less beautiful .

I didn't know that she was haunted so much by that terrible event in the past. Everyone knew the story but no one really cared. It was in the past and this was the present.

I turned off the TV then I buried my head in her hair and fell asleep.

I awoke and was shocked when my arms where empty. Where had she gone? She was in such a state last night .

At that moment I spotted a note on the table in the middle of the floor.

It read

Dear Tom

Don't worry I have just went for a run, I'll be back soon.

Sam xx

I sighed with relief before falling into the pillows of the couch and turning on the tv.

Ten minutes later the clock read although I was convinced it had been over an hour I heard the door open and the unmistakable footsteps of a very tired Sam stumble into the living room.

Sam's POV

I had checked my face in a car mirror so I knew he would notice that I had been crying.

Toms arms where around me in seconds as I buried my head in his chest . I took deep breaths refusing to let the tears fall again . Tears of grief for an innocent man. Tears of guilt for me taking an innocent mans life away.

When I was sure that I wasn't going to cry I pulled away from Tom taking his hands in mine and leading the way to the couch.

I let my head fall on his shoulder .

"do you want to talk about it?"Tom asked again .

" not really," I said honestly.

Tom sighed ," If you really don't want to , I won't but I think you should listen to me ?"

I nodded, it was all I could do.

" OK . " he said moving so he could look into me eyes. " I am not going to repeat what you have heard a million times . Instead I am going to tell you the complete truth in my eyes. What you did was kill a man in war. I have known you and loved you long enough to know that unless it was dark and you where under a lot of pressure you wouldn't have pulled the trigger. It was war Sam . You where so amazingly brave to go out there in the first place no matter reach Major in six months. You have been through so much with the war then Dylan , then to top it all of a GMC hearing. Sam , I had a panic attack when a complaint was made and I nearly lost a patient. Sam you are only crying and you lost a patient and have been through hell. You are a strong , beautiful and amazing doctor and I don't want you to doubt that for a second. I love you Sam." he said topping it all of with a kiss.

"you are the amazing one," I said as a small smile crept onto my face.

" I love you Tom" I told him.

"I love you more"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry it is short thank you so much for the reviews!

Where had Tom got too ? She had told him not to go and see that family. It would only look bad for him but he had gone. And not come back she added. Damn it what had he done. Had they made another complaint had he got in to more trouble than even she thought was going to happen. She had to find him.

She made her way to where baby Tanya was being kept.

She looked in the door . No Tom. Now she was worried.

" Fletch have you seen Tom ?" she questioned Fletch as he passed by. " no I can't say I have .have the lovebirds been apart for so long that you can't function?"

She didn't retaliate. That's what got Fletch 's attention.

" why ?" he asked running after her.

" It doesn't matter let's just find him,"

" can you check the mens toilets?"

Fletch ran in and ran out again

"Sam!" she followed him into the toilets and thought she was going to be sick at what she saw.

"Tom !" she cried she picked up his hands " Tom can you hear me ? Fletch he is having a panick attack Get an oxygen mask!" fletch ran to get one as Sam turned to Tom again. " Tommy look at me " Toms eyes slowly looked into hers " deep breaths "she whispered to him . He was curled up on a ball on the started to slow his breaths as Fletch appeared with the oxygen mask. He handed it to Sam and she placed it gently over his head. Toms breathing slowed back to normal and his eyes focused on Sams. His hands tightened around hers . She sighed with relief. " I'll leave you to it " Fletch winked and turned to leave. " thanks" Sam called after . But he had already left.

Tom removed the mask" I'm sorry Sam."

" you have nothing to be sorry for." she kissed his hands .

" I scared you , I left you I broke my promise. " he bowed his head in shame.

" stop talking rubbish . You didn't ask for this . You never left me."

" bit I did scare you and I wasn't their when you needed me ."

" shut up ," she stated simply before pulling him into a quick kiss.

A/N please please review on which one of my chapters you want me to do a follow up chapter on! I'll try to do them all but I don't know if I will.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN this is the continued chapter two as requested. Thank you so much for the reviews !**

I awoke stiff and sore all over but I still smiled as I felt Toms arm wrapped protectively around me. I tried to move so that I could see him more clearly but that just caused a great pain I my head and leg. I sighed .

Toms arm moved slightly as he wispered " are you awake gorgeous?"

"yeah but I am not sure it maters as I can't move anyway."

"but I can ," he kissed her on the head before moving to help her up.

As soon as it became possible Sam kissed him "I love you."She stated simply , letting him help her.

He simply smiled "What would Madam like for breakfast?"

Sam pulled a puzzled expression " hmmm how about since the king of pancakes is here we have pancakes ?"

"that's not very healthy Madam," Tom joked as they hobbled into the kitchen .

"you are forgetting that strawberries go very well on pancakes."

Sam sat down as Tom got to work. She watched Tom measure , stir and pour. Soon the smell of pancakes filled her nostrils as Tom placed a three pancakes on her plate. He then went to the fridge and brought out a huge tub of strawberries , then the cupboard to get the syrup .

" now that's not very healthy ," Sam joked , before it dawned on her " where did that syrup come from?"

Tom laughed " I brought it with me last time I stayed ."

Sam laughed as she placed a handful of strawberries on each of the pancakes and started to eat them. They were amazing just like last time.

" so what are we going to do today madam?"

" I was thinking we could go mountain biking !" Sam said sarcastically , gesturing to her leg.

"movies it is."

They eat breakfast quickly before making their way to the living room. Tom helped Sam to lie down beside him as he picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

Sam gasped . The man ! He was on the screen. Not because he was caught but because he had stabbed three people to death and was still on the run.

Tom wrapped his arms protectively around Sam " Not your fault," he told get as he new she would blame herself.

"how can you say that Tom?!"she tried moving as much as she could in an attempt to see his face . It didnt work which only annoyed her more " I had the chance to stop him and save those people but instead I helped him escape."

" Sam he had a gun," Tom interrupted in a desperate attempt to calm her down.

" and I was major in the army!" she started to shout silent tears rolling down her cheeks . Noticing this Tom slipped of the couch and knelt on the floor so that he could wipe away the tears with his thumbs.

He hugged her again and kissed her head," don't blame yourself , you are a victim too."

She nodded against him and he pulled away . He jumped childishly onto the couch which caused Sam to laugh .

They watched a horror movie . Sam laughed at Tom every time he screamed like a girl and Tom laughed and hugged Sam every time she jumped.

Knock knock they thought it was the movie at first before they realised it was Sam's door . They exchanged a puzzled look as Tom went to see who it was. Sam sat up as she heard the door open.

Tom felt his heart drop when he seen what was behind it...

**AN I have written the next chapter but I don't like it so review if you have any suggestions of who is at the door or PM me if you want to know who I am planning.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN than. You so much for the reviews! They made me so happy :) here is the next chapter...**

There was three police vans outside and two officers stood at the door.

"we are here to move you and Miss Nicols to a safe house as we received a tip off that a certain Mr. Jones was at this front door for many hours of the night."

Tom thought he was going to be sick the man that had nearly took his Sam away had been at this door last night .

"we understand this comes as a bit of a shock but could you and Miss Nicols pack your bags and be out here in ten minutes" the police officer smiled at him sadly.

Tom nodded and turned to tell Sam.

He walked into the living room and when he spotted Sam he felt quilt wash over him.

She looked so worried ," Tom?"

"we need to pack the police are taking us to a safe house," Sam looked petrified as Tom helped her up . They silently packed Tom helping to reach the things Sam couldn't .

He placed an arm around her waste as he lead the way to the front door.

The officers went to help Sam .

"I don't need your help thanks ," she snapped .

They drove for around an hour. Tom played with Sam's fingers and hair the entire time, they sat in silence .

They reached a small house that looked onto wood. It reminded Tom of his old care home as it was so big.

The police carried there bags as they made there way inside .

They looked around the surprisingly modern bungalow. It had four huge bedrooms , a small study, a very posh kitchen that was filled to the brim with food , two very fancy bathrooms , a dining room and a living room with a huge couch.

A small smile crept into Sam's face at least they wouldn't be living in a dump.

They met the officers at the door.

" there will be officers in the drive twenty four hours until this guy is caught until then do not leave this house or tell any one where you are,"

They nodded as the officers left.

Sam eventually let he emotions flow as she and Tom lay on the couch together.

Tom wrapped her in his arms and kissed her softly . "its going to be ok, " he told her " it's all going to be ok."

They slept in the bedroom with the door shut . Well they didn't really sleep . Tom kept tossing and turning "unable to get comfy ." the truth was that the bed unbelievably comfy but he couldn't get the idea out of his mind that Jones had been so close . So close to taking Sam away again. She was so vulnerable he had to protect we but had no means of doing so.

He settled for holding her tight in his arms every time she awoke shaking and sometimes crying.

He hated seeing her like this when she was usually so strong.

They slept about two hours in total.

"We can't go on living like this," she told Tom when they decided it was useless and had made there way to the living room.

"I know sweetheart but they will find him soon. "

He guided her to the couch where she snuggled up to his chest as he switched on the TV.

"I am used to an even battleground . I have as much power as they do. "

He nodded and kissed her head " and I am not used to it at all so we will have to stay strong for each other. "

She smiled he always knew what to say.

The watch a variety of programmes unable to laugh at the condors , unable to jump at the horrors. The love stories got boring but they both had to admit that they where rather comforting as they reminded them that they had each other.

Neither felt like eating much but they both managed to make there way to the kitchen to get something to eat. They refused to let the other be in a room on there own just in case.

The police made regular checkups which where gradually winding Sam up more and more " if they have us protected enough then they wouldn't have to check!" she moaned after the tenth visit.

The day passed quite quickly . They spent most of there time snuggled up together on the couch . Both to tired to speak but to afraid to sleep.

Eventually when the officers came in for the eleventh time Tom had had enough.

" I don't mean to be rude but could we both perhaps see the security measures as it would give our minds a rest."

The officer agreed and lead the way out.

Sam sent Tom a look of speak for yourself but he could see in her eyes that she was glad he had asked.

Three hours later they where both asleep in bed satisfied that the other was safe . But Sam still couldn't get one thought out of her mind. One question that she badly needed to ask? One answer that would make her sleep a little more peaceful...


	8. Chapter 8

**AN this is the last of the chapters for this one shot . However I will continue if people review that they want me tell me what you want me to follow on from next ...**

Sam awoke before Tom did. She turned to watch him sleep ,looking the most peaceful he had looked since her attack.

She made a deal with herself that she would ask him when he woke up .

Tom's eyes suddenly snapped open and he smiled at Sam .

"morning"

"Better now than never she thought, " Tom can..."

" yes ," he urged her on pulling her closer.

"I can't go back to mine not even after he is caught . "

Tom nodded in agreement " Come and live with me then."He stated simply .

He said it with surprising confidence. He had been trying to master up the courage to ask her for the past month but he simply couldn't do it. What if he scared her away?

Sam lent towards him and their lips crashed together.

They broke apart when they heard the secret knock at the door.

"I swear ... "Sam mumbled her usual rant as she and Tom made their way to the door.

Tom laughed at her as he held her close.

Sam opened the door to reveal two police officers .

Confusion washed over the couple. Only two ?

"we are here to inform you that Mr . Jones was successfully caught and you are to come with us,"

Sam smiled and Tom sighed with relief .

They made there way to get there unpacked bags.

Sam laughed hysterically as she picked up her bag.

"what ?" Tom asked

"I ... it is so coincidental that we don't unpack our bags for me to unpack them at yours,"

Tom looked at her confused as to why it was so funny.

" I am excited , give me a break ," she said throwing a pillow .

She smiled successfully when it smacked him neatly around his head.

"oi when your leg is healed I will have my revenge," Tom joked .

They reached the car and Sam rested her head on his chest and fell asleep.

wake up sleepy head ," Tom gave Sam a kiss on the nose causing her to screw up her face .

"are we there yet?" she said half asleep.

"well we are at your house as I thought you could get everything you would need for staying at mine,"

"permanently ," she added as they made there way inside.

They spent an hour getting everything as even though Sam's had organised everything they still had to find and pack a lot of things.

They made there way to Sam's car when Sam froze.

"a single scratch and your dead Kent," she warned as Tom helped her inside.

"I will drive to my amazing standards I promise,"

Three hours later

Sam sat on Toms lap laughing a very girly laugh and sipping on there third bottle of wine .

"to us ," she toasted for the countless time.

"to us!"


	9. Chapter 9

**An this is a continue of the story that I continued earlier. I have decided to continue it until I run out of ideas in which point I will move onto another one shot from the first five chaps. **

Sam awoke with one of the most horrific hangovers she had ever had. Her head was thumping , her throat was stinging and she felt sick. Bile started to rise in her throat.

With the broken leg she couldn't get to the bathroom.

"Tom!" she shook him awake.

His eyes opened , wide in panic.

"what is it Sam?" he groaned as his head spun.

She couldn't speak and risk being violently sick all over Tom so she tried to get up hoping he would take the hint.

"Sam ?" he asked " Sam!" realising there was no stopping her he decided to help her without question.

They got out of bed and where on the way to the bathroom when where they where heading clicked in Tom's brain and he picked Sam up.

She didn't protest .

They got to the en suite just in time as Sam was violently sick into the toilet.

He held her hair after lying her gently on the floor.

"here" he gave her medicine from the cupboard and a bottle of water from the bedside table. He didn't really know how it got there but was happy that it had.

She downed half of the bottle and lay back holding her head and groaning.

"may I ?" he asked gesturing that he wanted to pick her up.

She nodded( which her head didn't agree with) as she wasn't in the mood for arguing. That was what she was telling herself anyway and not that she was weak and wanted a hug from Tom.

His muscular body made lifting her easy .

He carried her to the living room laying her on the couch. He felt rough himself but he made Sam his main priority.

He winced but luckily Sam didn't seem to have noticed. He knew if she knew how bad he felt she would refuse his help.

Tom kissed her head and stroked her hair . She shut her eyes at his touch then patted the space beside her for him to lie down beside her.

He obeyed secretly thanking her gratefully in his head for he didn't think he could stand any longer.

He pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest.

He held her close .

They stayed on the couch for almost an hour neither could get to sleep so they both shut their eyes marvelling in the others company.

"coffee ?" Tom asked .

" Yeah ," she mumbled , but she didn't slacken her firm grip around his waste.

"Sam ,"

Mumble

"Saam," he tried to remove her hands.

She slackened her grip and slowly unraveled herself.

He laughed. Which hurt. Getting himself up off of the couch and made his way to the kitchen .

" Black as uslual?" Tom asked preparing to turn on the coffee machine.

No reply.

"Sam,"

Nothing

"Sam!" he ran into the living room heart falling like stone .

He sighed with relief . She was asleep.

He made his way upstairs, slowly as he was feeling slightly dizzy and tired himself.

He reached up into the top of his wardrobe to get a blanket when he heard faint whimpers from downstairs .

He ran. Jumping the stairs two at a time despite his heads protest.

He ran to her side to find a very distressed Sam turning slightly on the couch.

He felt himself relax as she opened her eyes at his gentile touch to her cheek.

"Tom," Sam gestured for him to give her a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him back, tightly. She started crying .

"hey ,baby" he kissed her head . "what's wrong?"

She shook her head . It was only a nightmare . She didn't even know why she was crying. She never cried certainly not at nightmares.

"tell me Sam," Tom said gently but firmly , pulling back and placing a hand on her cheek and staring into her eyes.

Sam looked away.

"please," Tom looked at her desperately , if there was something wrong then he had to find out.

"nightmare Tom thats all it's just the stress and the hangover."

Tom smiled," thanks."

Sam looked back at him confusion written across her face.

"you let me know that you trust me," Tom clarified.

Sam flung her arms around him again , "of course I trust you Tom!"

He hugged her tight , moving onto the couch beside her again.

"want to watch a movie ?" he asked completely forgetting about the hangover.

"defenetly ," Sam smiled , perhaps this wasn't going to be one of her worst hangovers ever after all


	10. Chapter 10

**An I know that this chapter is short and rubbish but I couldn't think of a story line. I have got one now so this will be the last one where they aren't at work.**

After the third day of sitting in the house and watching movies Sam began to get bored. They had watched every movie that Sam owned and even constant cuddles from Tom wasn't helping her boredom .

"Tom?" Sam asked on the early hours of their fourth day home . They where siting in the living room eating breakfast.

"yes sweetheart ?" Tom said moving so his arm was around her.

"I am ," Sam paused, "Bored!"

Tom laughed , " I was hoping you would say that . What do you want to do?"

"well We could meet the guys from work at the pub after their shifts."

Tom nodded in agreement. "sounds good to me I'll ring Fletch and ask when their shift ends and if they are going to the pub,"

Sam smiled moving onto Toms knee as he rang Fletch.

Tom moved an arm to around Sam's waist as he listened for Fletch to pick up.

"hello Tom,"

"hi Fletch ,"

"having fun?"

"shut up!"

Fletch laughed ,"what is it mate shift starts in two minutes and Zoe isn't in the best of moods,"

"well you will all probably need a drink after work then,"

"is that an offer for you to get the first round ?"

Tom sighed "fine when do you all finish ,"

"sevenish "

"meet you all there."

Tom hung up , put the phone down and snaked his other arm around Sam's slim waste.

He kissed her head ," well we are buying the first round,"

"brilliant !" Sam joked .

The day flew by for the couple. They watched some boring TV but they where definitly not bored.

They walked towards the pub. Tom could tell that Sam was clearly frustrated at walking with crutches , as despite her best try at a light conversation , he could see the anger in her eyes.

He kissed her cheek " take your time," he knew that this would annoy her , the thought of vulnerability and not being able to do something .

"I don't know what you are talking about ," Sam knew it was no use . Tom could always tell what she was thinking , something that she loved about him but got a bit annoying.

"I think you do-" Tom didn't get to finish as they had entered the bar and where being swamped by people.

Fletch immediately started teasing them about what they had been doing.

Jeff and Dixie asked Sam how she was doing and helped her into her seat ( much to Sam's annoyance , which only Tom noticed,).

"I believe I am to get the first round," Tom cried , to distract everyone from Sam who was getting more and more annoyed at all of the fuss.

Everyone shouted their drinks at Tom and he went to the bar to collect their orders.

He turned to the table with the drinks, placed them in the centre and took his seat beside Sam.

He placed his hand on her good leg and she smiled as she dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"Right so what has been happening..."

Time flew by as the couple talked to their friends . Sam considered the people around her almost family so she was in a very good mood when they started talking, although Tom could tell that when anything was said about her injures she would hastily change the subject.

They left just past midnight .As a result that they where both slightly drunk the second they got into bed they fell asleep .

**An If anyone knows any Tam spoilers could they please comment or pm me thanks. I promise the next chapter will be better.**


	11. Chapter 11

**An this is really completely different from my last chapter but I have an idea for where this is going to go although any advice would help!**

Sam and Tom walked into the ED hand in hand.

The ED was relatively quiet as they made their way to the stafroom.

Sam smiled. Most people would see going back to work as a bad thing: an end to the enjoyment of their brake but not for Sam. She couldn't wait to get back to action.

They opened the door to the staff room and jumped back in fright. Applause filled their ears with shouts of welcome back.

The young couple laughed as they hugged various members of staff. Tom could tell how awkward Sam was finding the hugs and couldn't help the laughter that escaped his lips.

Sam, the only one who noticed threw him a look of annoyance .

Their friendly banter was broken by Ash running in . He had been busy with a patient.

" serious pileup on the motorway two doctors needed on scene. A young girl was involved," he looked at Tom when he said the last part.

Zoe turned to her staff . " right Tom I am really sorry as it is your first day back but this is your field . Sam you are not in a fit state to-"

She was interrupted by a very annoyed Sam ," Zoe I'm fine! "

Zoe looked at Sam then at Tom. Tom nodded he knew Sam was in desperate need for the adrenaline rush of getting on scene.

"fine but I am not happy with this. You are only getting to go as I have no other option as every other doctor is busy. "

Everyone left to get back to work and Sam just managed to hold in her

squeal of excitement.

" Someone is excited," Tom joked as they started to get changed.

"you bet!"

They where ready in under five minutes and where on their way to the ambulance bay when it dawned on Tom exactly what the situation was.

He pulled Sam down an empty corridor and stood her against the wall standing so that he was over her.

She looked up at him with curiosity and fear in her eyes.

"promise me before we leave that you will not put yourself in any dangerous situations . You suffered a head injury and I don't want anything to happen to you. "

Sam smiled a little at how caring Tom was being," I promise,"

She kissed him briefly on the lips before they runned into the ambulance bay.

They jumped into the back of Jeff and Dixie's ambulance as it left with great speed.

"What a first day back ," Dixie joked turning to face Sam and Tom.

They laughed.

"should you really be on scene princess," Jeff asked.

"you know what she is like there is no stoping her!" Tom joked a earning him an elbow in the stomach from Sam.

At that moment they pulled up onto the scene.

"this is bad ," Jeff said with one look at the three cars in front of them.


	12. Chapter 12

They all jumped out of the ambulance.

There was a huge pileup of cars spread across all of the lanes. A total of seven where smashed up badly. There were paramedics from Saint James' trying to get to help the best they could and police where dotted about the area too.

Tom turned to Sam grabbing her wrist as she went to run.

She turned to face him, knowing what was coming.

"Stay safe ," Tom said kissing her cheek .

Sam smiled at him . She had been expecting a long moan .

"Tom!" Jeff shouted from a nearby car. Two paramedics where trying to resuscitate a young woman and weren't getting very far.

With one last look into Sams bright beautiful eyes Tom ran towards the woman

Sam ran past him to the another car where Dixie was treating two old men.

Tom's POV

I am so worried about Sam. She can be so reckless . Something which I love about her even though it causes my heart to miss a beat . But I suppose all sorts of love does.

I step in for one of the paramedics. The young woman has lost too much blood from deep cuts across her chest where glass is visible . After five minutes I shake my head

" she is gone are we all agreed ?"

The two paramedics nod and they carry her away in the stretcher that they had strapped her onto.

I bend down into the car and gasp .

A girl , about thirteen , is sitting in the passenger side at the front of the car.

Her mousy brown hair lies scruffily around her face which has a nasty cut that will need stitching. Another cut stretches across her cheek it isn't as deep but there is still a lot of blood. I look at the rest of her body. She is wearing a plane black top that has been ripped where her arm is dislocated .

Jeff is putting a collar on her neck as I give her some morphine in the hope to numb some of the pain which is no doubt rippling through her body .

Her eyes flutter open and I immediately notice the fear in them.

"it's okay," I trie to calm her ,putting a hand on her shoulder," I 'm Tom a doctor at Holby City hospital. Can you tell me your name?"

"Natalia , just Nat,"

"okay Nat are you in any pain?"

"everywhere,"

"Okay I am going to give you some more morphine so sharp scratch," I give her the morphine then I look for anymore injures and assess the ones I already know.

She winces as I gently check her head and cheek which I apologise for.

I then check her arm. It is definitely dislocated. I check the pulse in her arm and realise it is weak too weak.

Do I risk moving her now and making her worse or do I put it back in place whilst she is sitting here and put her through that much pain as I don't have the right medication.

I decide to get a second opinion from Sam ," two seconds Nat,"

I nod to Jeff as I run over to Sam.

Meanwhile

"right I am Dr. Nichols from Holby City ED are either of you in any pain ?"

Sam looked in the car and noticed that an old man was in the drivers seat and was very drunk.

"right hen , I am fine a bit tired fae all the dancin''" the man tried to demonstrate a very interesting sort of dancing.

"right stay still," Dixie said trying to fix on a collar.

"don' tell me wit tae dai," the man swung and nearly hit Sam on the head.

She ducked and jumped out of the way , tripping on a rock.

The ground came flying towards her when it all of a sudden stopped.

She felt arms tight around her waste. She recognised the grip . Tom.

He lifted her towards him into his chest, " are you okay?"

"Tom I'm fine," Sam snapped standing back.

Tom sighed ," I need a second opinion on my patients dislocated shoulder and I do not want you treating him so-"

"Tom don't !"

"Jeff mate can you come and treat this guy with Dixie he is violent and under Sam's condition-"

"I get it mate," Jeff said winking at Tom and running towards the car.

Sam rolled her eyes and ran to the other car, "right I am Dr. Nichols but you can call me Sam . Can you tell me your name?"

" Natalia but just Nat ,"

" Okay Nat I am just going to take a look at your shoulder ,"

Sam lifted Nat's sleeve and she winced.

" Sorry ," Sam apologised.

"it's fine . Tom ,is he your boyfriend?"

Sam smiled slightly "yeah Tom is my very overprotective boyfriend ,"

Nat laughed " it was cute what he did,"

"what stopping me from falling?"

"yeah , the way he held you ,it was cute,"

Sam looked away ,"right well I am just going to speak to Mr. Romantic,"

Nat laughed as Sam made her way towards Tom who was doing a quick scan of the drunk man's injures .

"Tom ,"

Tom ran towards Sam.

"you okay ," he asked concerned .

"tip top. We are going to need to re locate Nat's arm now."

Tom nodded and he followed Sam to the car.

"okay Nat," Tom said bending down so she could see him,"I need you to tell me , how brave are you on a scale of one to ten?"

"emm in terms of speaking in front of crowds and stuff ten , in terms of getting my shoulder put back in place , which I guess you are about to do four."

"I'm sorry to say that you guess correctly ," Tom said sadly.

Tears started to cloud Nat's eyes.

"it's okay ," Tom tried to reassure the thirteen year old placing a hand on her good shoulder, " Sam is an amazing doctor and it will all be over before you know it and I'll hold your hand of you like ,"

Nat nodded and Tom picked up her hand in his and gave her some more morphine.

Sam crouched down and looked at Nat with pity . She seemed a nice kid. Clearly very smart and not very girly. She was sure she had seen her before or maybe it was just the fact that she could see herself in her.

Sam got into position and pushed.

Nat screamed and Tom squeezed her hand.

"all done ," he reassured her.

Nat sighed .

"we can move you out now. "

Tom ran to get a board , Sam looked at Nat.

"you where very brave ," she told her. Nat smiled, "I wish I was braver,"

"what do you mean?"

"I am in the care system , my dad died in Afghanistan along with my mum three years ago. I want to be an army medic but I am too scared," Nat looked down sadly.

"if you don't mind me asking , what patrol where your parents in?"

"my mum was a medic in Camp Boston and my dad was a soldier there too."

Sam looked at her in surprise , "I was a medic in the same camp. Your parents weren't John and Daisy where they?"

It was Nat's turn to look surprised ," yeah they where did you know them?"

"I was really close to your mum . I knew I recognise you , you look a lot like her. "

Nat smile shyly ," I want to be just like her ,"

"I bet you will be in your own way,"

At that moment Tom came over and the young couple lifted Nat gently onto the board and carried her into the back of an ambulance


	13. Chapter 13

"right Nat , you have sustained some deep cuts to your head and cheek that are going to need stitching . We will also send you for a CT scan just to be on the safe side and then your shoulder will need to be put in a sling,"

Tom filled Nat in as the ambulance speeded towards the hospital.

"is there anyone that we can call?" Tom added.

"no . Well I mean Elle my social worker was in the car too but I herd the police say that she was dead."

Tom looked down at the young girl sadly .

"yeah she is , she lost too much blood I'm sorry."

"don't be it was the first time I had met her . My last social worker moved to Australia and she was going to take over. I didn't like her from the second I seen her and then when the cars started to crash she turned the car to try and make me get most of the impact."

Sam and Tom gasped .

At that moment they pulled into the ED.

Nat's POV

I can here Sam filling in the other doctors as they wheel me into the ED.

A woman with short black hair and very fancy shoes walks towards us .

"are you both alright?" the woman says this looking at Sam.

Why wouldn't she be?

"perfectly fine Zoe," Sam reassures the woman as I am pushed into a room with the word Resus over the top of it.

Zoe disappears and Sam and Tom lift me onto another bed.

They talk more about my injures and treatment but I don't understand a lot of it .

All of a sudden machines are beeping and I feel a lot more relief from the pain running through my body.

"right Nat now I don't want you to worry about this but Sam is going to need to stitch up your cheek now ," Tom tells me .

Sam smiles "I am going to do it because I am better than him,"

I do my best not to laugh as it hurts my cheek.

"I am not bothered about any scaring or stuff , I mean I could have been killed," I reassure them .

"you are officially the best teenager I have every treated!" Sam says.

I can't help but blush slightly.

Sam gets to work and is finished in under five minutes.

"so Nat ," Tom pulls a chair up beside the bed and Sam stands beside him ," do you want to talk to the police ?"

I nod. They both smile to reassure me that I am doing the right thing.

"okay," Sam turns to get them and Tom stands up.

"wait !" they turn around and look at me in alarm. "don't leave , please,"

I realise how much of a coward I sound now but I really like this young couple. Sam reminds me a lot of mum, well what I can remember of her and Tom is really caring and protective over Sam that it is so cute. I trust both of them , more than I trust anyone.

Everyone I have ever loved or trusted has left me , I don't want Sam and Tom to leave me too.

"it's okay Nat we are not going anywhere," Tom sits back down and holds my hand and Sam smiles reassuringly at me.

Instead Sam waves the police in and pulls up a chair herself.

I tell the police everything I can remember with help from my doctors the whole way. They smile and nod when I stuttered and when the police left they smiled and told me I did a good job.

"well Nat we are going to send you for a CT scan and if it is clear you will be fit to go home," Tom tells me like it is a good thing.

"I don't have a home,"

"What do you mean ?" Tom asks .

"I'm in care ,"

Tom nods understandingly ," I was too "

"really?" I am so surprised everyone always tells me that care kids don't get anywhere in life .

"yeah , I know what it is like."

I talk to Sam and Tom for the rest of the day. They are both really understanding about my life. Sam gets the stuff about my parents and even tells me some more stuff that I didn't even know about them and Tom helps to encourage me about being in care and how to cope with different stuff.

Part of me actually wants the results from my CT scan to say something minor that will at least keep me here with Sam and Tom for a little bit longer.

I fall asleep whilst we wait for the results...


	14. Chapter 14

**An I know this is really short but I want to hear your ideas before I write anymore!**

Sam and Tom walked towards the staff room.

Sam flung herself on the couch and Tom sat beside her . He coaxed Sam's head down onto his shoulder , which she did.

He kissed her head, " Nat has certainly built a bond with us ."

Sam laughed slightly " yeah , she really is a nice girl."

"she reminds me of you, you now ," Tom said moving so that he was holding Sam's face in his hands. "she is brave and bold , gets into trouble when she expresses her opinion too much -"

Tom stopped talking as he felt Sam's lips on his.

"sorry ," she said as they broke apart a few minutes later," too tempting ,"

Tom laughed .

"she has lost everyone Tom and being in care , well she clearly hates it . Plus she clearly has an attachment to us and-"

It was Sam's turn to stop speaking and kiss Tom.

"too tempting," Tom laughed, "I know I wish there was a way..."

**An so I have three ideas . This is in order of what I want to happen : toms parents adopt Nat, she goes into care but Sam and Tom give her their number for if she ever needs any help or they adopt her themselves ! It's up to all of you!**


	15. Chapter 15

The door to the staff room was flung open and Robyn walked in , " sorry but your patients CT results ,"

She handed them to Sam who had ran over at her words.

Robyn shut the door as Tom walked over and snaked his arms around Sam's waste and rested his head on hers.

"what does it say?"

Meanwhile

Nat was standing in the middle of a battlefield , "medics needed over here!"

Nat turned .

Her parents stood in front of her,

"help us Natalia ! Help us Natalia !"

They shouted at her as people began to shoot .

BANG BANG BANG

Nat screamed ...

"Nat , Nat ,Natalia!" a gentile but firm voice awoke her from her sleep.

Nat opened her eyes to see Sam crouched down beside her , Tom holding her hand.

"are you okay ," Tom asked .

"yeah ," Nat replied .

"here ,"Sam gave her a tissue from her pocket .

Nat smiled as she wiped her eyes.

"we have your CT results," Tom said .

Sam stood up," all clear!"

Nat smiled a little ,then she remembered . All clear :she was goings to go back to the care system. Everyone could tease her again , for having no parents, for preferring books to music and for being the class no it all.

Nat was teased at school so much that she had been to three.

Plus she was again going to lose the people that she had put all of her trust in.

"you don't look too happy for someone who has just been told that they have nothing wrong with their brain," Tom said , looking at Nat in concern.

"what's wrong?" Sam asked , sitting on the edge of the bed.

"nothing . Does that mean I can leave?"

"yes ," Sam and Tom said at the same time.

"good, I can go back to the teasing, where no one understands me, and where books are my best friends."

Tom and Sam exchanged a look of concern .

"Tom can I speak to you for a moment?"

"excuse us for a moment Nat,"

Sam and Tom moved over to a corner at the other side of the room.

"we can't let her go back into care,"

Sam whispered .

"I know " Tom looked into Sam's eyes sadly.

"I have an idea," Sam took the pen out from her pony tail and grabbed a piece of paper.

Tom looked over her shoulder curiously .

He smiled as he noticed her writing her number and his under it.

He kissed her cheek , "you are a genius !"

"I know ," Sam joked leading the way to Natalia's bed.

"here ," Sam gave Nat the paper, "this is mine and Tom's numbers feel free to call is whenever you want. You have friends in us."

Nat smiled," thanks !" she pulled Sam into a one armed hug.

Sam hugged her back cautiously .

Tom laughed at her , quietly to himself.

They broke apart and Nat pulled Tom into a hug too.

At that moment a tall woman with a stern face stormed into the room.

"good afternoon, I am Clare your new social worker we will be leaving in ten minutes to your new home at Stundfield house. It is only three miles away . I need to go and sign out some forms be ready for me coming back."

Sam gave the woman a look of disgust as she walked out. Not even a how are you !

Nat started to get ready.

"thank you for everything ," she told them .

"we will need to sign out some forms too ," Tom said taking Sam's hand and leading the way out.

"she was-" Sam started

"I know," Tom shook his head.

"come on ," they finished with the paper work just as Nat walked past in tail of her new social worker.

They speeded after them.

"bye Nat ," they said in harmony .

Nat smiled ," bye !"

She waved with the paper with their numbers on it in her hand.

They nodded , smiling and watched as she walked out and the door shut behind her.

"come on , back to work ," Sam said leading the way to the desk to collect their next patients details


	16. Chapter 16

**An I know everyone wants Sam and Tom to adopt her but I wanted to keep it realistic do Toms parents will and Sam and Tom will be her primary carers , so they practically do!**

It was a quiet day after that. Sam and Tom had been so annoyed since Nat left that they had to leave as soon as their shift ended .

Tom held Sam in his arms as they walked out to the car park and into Sam's car.

They walked into Toms flat and fell onto the couch .

"coffee ?" Tom asked .

"yeah," Sam mumbled in reply as she curled up on the couch.

Tom brought through the coffees a few moments later.

"here you go," Tom gave Sam her coffee which she thanked him for .

She put down the cup and moved so that her head was on his lap.

He put his cup down too and stroked her hair, "you okay?"

"I just can't stop thinking of Nat it is just so unfair. Her parents loved her so much. They where always talking about her , telling everyone who would listen about what she was up too. They got shot on a mission that I was on. There was a second wave attack and-"

"it's okay," Tom assured her .

"I feel so useless,"

"me too,"

"she needs a family , people who can look after her , who understand her,"

Tom gulped , "emm I think I know where I can find one."

Sam looked up at him shocked, "if you are suggesting that we-"

"no silly ! My parents !"

Sam sighed . A huge smile spread across her face as she lent up and kissed him.

"I love you Tom,"

"I know and I love you too,"

Tom's POV

I am not really sure how I am going to do this. Call my parents and ask the to adopt another child, one that they haven't even met.

I know from experience how long it takes to adopt a child, I obviously don't remember my adoption but my parents have told me all about it.

I pick up the phone and dial their number . It starts to ring as Sam climbs onto my lap.

She smiles a reassuring smile which I return.

"hello," my mums voice says through the phone,

"hi mum its Tom ,"

"oh son how are you?"

We talk a bit of the usual general stuff. She asks about Sam and Sam shouts "hi,"

I decide to breach the subject cautiously.

"mum I have a really big favour to ask you,"

"go on son I'll help in any way I can,"

"well mum do you know how you always wanted to adopt a girl but you never found the perfect one?"

"yes"

I don't know how I am going to ask this. Sam looks up at me and as our eyes meet I am filled with confidence.

"I ... I ... There is no easy way to ask this. A thirteen year old girl ,Natalia was in a serious RTC and Sam and I helped to save her. She is in care as she is an orphan . Sam knew her parents . She has bonded really well with us and really doesn't suit the care system. Her social worker used her as a shield during the crash but she died. Please neither of us can stand to see her in care but we can't adopt her. I mean we aren't exactly in a fit state to adopt and you know how long it takes . But you and dad-"

"son are you seriously asking me and your father to adopt a child that we haven't met. Plus we are a bit old to adopt now."

"mum please . Sam and I are more than willing to do a lot of the caring and stuff . Really you will be more the grandparents and us the parents or siblings. It won't be like a normal family but she really is a lovely child. Even Sam thinks so and she is really not a huge teenage girl fan,"

Sam gives me a look of hurt . I snake my arm around her waste and pull her closer. I hope she gets the message that I only said that to help persuade my mother.

"son, " mum sounds annoyed ," of course! If it makes you happy ! I'll speak to your father, give me an hour,"

"thanks mum !"

"love you ,"

"love you too!"

I hang up and Sam moves into a kneeling position so that we are staring into each others eyes.

"Nat is going to have a family!" I say

Sam squeals,

"what was that ? That was very girly wasn't it-"I start to tease but I shut up when I feel her lips on mine.


	17. Chapter 17

"hello son,"

Sam and Tom hadn't moved in the last hour. Both intent on the phone ringing.

"hi dad ,"

"look I have been speaking to your mother and -"

"dad I know it is rushed and completely out of the blue but-"

"son I know what you are like. This Natalia is going to be a very lucky girl,"

"thank you so so much !"

"your welcome! Oh and Tom this is how it is going to work : your mother and I will not be known as parents as we are too old to be parents . She can look at us as family , call us by our names but I want you and Sam to be her primary carers. You need something to keep you both firm on the ground , if you know what I mean."

"I understand we will be a very very special family but a family that is all she needs. Thanks so much,"

"love you son goodbye,"

"love you too , bye!"

"Natalia has got herself a family!"Tom almost shouted.

"the best family possible!" Sam pulled Tom's head down and kissed him.

"now we have to tell social services,"

Six weeks later and social services said it would take many months before they would be cleared and be allowed to adopt Natalia.

They had had a home visit and many other tests which they had been cleared off but they kept being told that these things take time.

Sam and Tom where not very happy about this.

"it's not fare and just down right ridiculous ," Sam complained for the countless time as they got off of the phone from the social services.

"Calm down," Tom laughed trying his best to stop Sam going into another full blown rage.

It didn't work.

Sam left the room and reappeared less that five minutes later in her running clothes.

"I'll be back soon,"

"In a calm mood?" Tom tried his best to joke but when Sam didn't laugh he walked towards her and wrapped her in his arms .

"it's okay. It will all be sorted soon. "

Sam mumbled "I need to run Tom to clear my head and calm down,"

Tom nodded and kissed her cheek before letting her go.

Sam turned and left shutting the front door with a little more force than necessary .

Tom laughed and turned on the TV.

Sam's POV

I run round the streets straight towards the quiet roads that run a few streets behind Tom's.

It takes me five minutes to get there and when I do I am slightly out of breath but I keep running . I have ran the route many times so I don't really think about where I am going. My thoughts are too preoccupied on Natalia anyway.

She called us when she arrived at Stundfield House. She told us that she was sharing a room with a girl a few years older than her. The room itself was covered in black , the girl being a goth.

Nat hates it so much and the fact that social services refuses to let us adopt her in the next month or even let us tell her that we are going to adopt her makes me just want to go there now and just take her home.

I have turned into a side alley by the time my thoughts drift back into the present day.

There is a group of five men ahead of me. They all have hoodies on and their hoods up even though it is the middle of the summer and relatively warm .

I wouldn't normally have bothered , probably just ran on past them but then I see them pass some packages between them .

I can't let them just get away so I sit behind a bin and dial 999.

"police ," I murmur ,"in an alley between wood grove and wood glen,"

I look out again from my hiding place...

I just manage to hold in my gasp of shock.

There is a girl around thirteen on the other side of the group.

It takes me a few seconds to recognise the girl. Natalia...


	18. Chapter 18

**An I haven't given up on my other fic but I want to focus on this one just now. I never noticed what the last chap read like until I seen the reviews! Nat is sort of based o me and I am the biggest goodie goodie that the world has ever seen! Anyway read and review!**

I curse under my breath . Now what ?

If the group aren't armed I could probably take them.

I mean I am an ex army ,MMA fighter.

Perhaps they don't want trouble and will just leave Nat alone.

Nat herself is reading a book which I recognise as a Harry Potter book. She is too engrossed in the book to notice the gang in front of her.

One of them nudge another and everyone looks at him. He is obviously the leader .

He nods and they all move towards Nat.

I haven't hung up the phone so I leave it on the ground and run towards them.

"oi leave her alone!"

They turn and look at me and Nat's head shoots up.

Nat screams .

"Nat run!"

Two of the gang members run towards her. Two towards me. The leader backs off into the shadows.

It all happens so quickly.

They go to grab me . I can see them grabbing Nat too. I kick one who jumps back in shock. The other tries to grab me but I spring.

He is in a headlock when I fling him against a wall.

I kick the first one swiftly on the knee ,hearing a crunch as he screams.

I look at Nat . One of the gang is holding her from behind the other walks towards me. She moves so quick. She slides expertly and delivers an elbow to the one holding her . Then she turns and kicks him in a place which makes him scream and fall to the ground.

The other man walking towards me turns at his comrades scream giving me the perfect opportunity to grab him.

I pull his head down and whack it hard of my knee then throw him to the ground.

At that moment the leader of the gang who until this moment I had completely forgot about stands out from the shadows and grabs Nat.

"leave her alone !"

I hear sirens in the distance . Why are they always late?

"now now miss karate kid isn't going to get hurt if you tell the police that it is a false alarm and let me go."

I am going to argue back when my eyes lock with Nat's . Her eyes ,so like her mothers ,look at me in fear.

I hold my arms up in surrender , "fine , okay ,"

I make my way to the end of the alley.

Four police officers get out of their cars.

"false alarm . Sorry it was just my shadow,"

They look at me in disbelief . I wink and mouth the word hostage .

"you do realise how much time you have wasted," one officer speaks firmly whilst two run down wood grove to the other side of the alley.

"yes yes I am so sorry ,"

The officers turn , get in their cars and drive away .

I nod in approval . They may be late but at least they aren't stupid. The leader will now think that all of the police have left.

I walk back into the alley.

All of the gang are standing , looking rather beaten at the end of the alley apart from the leader who grins at me maliciously before throwing Nat to the ground and running.

I run forwards and grab her before she hits the ground.

Nat cries softly into my chest as I hold her tight. We hear the police grabbing the gang .

"I was so scared Sam,"she manages to say between the tears.

"I know , it's okay , i've got you your safe now," I tell her , quite surprised at my caring words. I would definitely not describe myself as the maternal sort .

"thanks Sam," she says pulling away from me a little so that she can look up at me.

"are you hurt?" I ask her as it dawns on me that I haven't checked. She was fitting so strong that I doubt she will be.

"I don't think so," Nat says .

All at once her eyes glaze over.

"Nat!" I grab hold of her and feel blood on my fingers


	19. Chapter 19

An SPOILER ALERT! I have posted this chap in honour of finding out that Tom doesn't leave! :)

"stay with me Nat," I lower her to the ground and turn her over. She has a stab wound to the lower back.

She turns her head so that her right cheek is on my thigh but so that the rest of her body is still flat on the ground.

I apply as much pressure to her wound with my bare hands as I can but I need something to do it with

"can I get some help here please!" I shout so loud that it hurts my throat.

An officer runs to the scene and gasps at us.

"don't just stand there call an ambulance and give me something to apply pressure with. "

The officer shouts for another to come and bring one of the gangs hoodies whilst he calls an ambulance.

I tell him what to say about Nat's condition to the woman on the phone whilst I apply a firm pressure to Nat's wound using the hoodie that an officer gave us.

"it's okay Nat, " I say for the countless time , "stay strong and brave ,like your mum."

I move her head and put the Harry Potter book where my legs where so that I can apply more pressure.

Nat drifts in and out of consciousness when I hear the sound of sirens .

Jeff and Dixie run towards us. Jeff takes over from applying pressure whilst I wipe my brow from the sweat that I didn't realise was forming.

"what happened princess?" he asks

"not now let's just get Nat to the ED,"

I am not in the mood for talking just moving.

I pick up Nat easily in my arms . She is surprisingly light.

Jeff runs along beside us still applying the pressure as Dixie runs ahead, opens the doors to the ambulance and jumps into the driver's seat.

"are you okay Sam?" Jeff asks as I lower Nat onto the bed and Dixie starts to drive.

"physically, fine ," I tell him before stroking Nat's hair "it's all going to be okay Nat it's all going to be okay."

I thank the heavens that the disaster happened so close to the ED.

The second the ignition stops and the ambulance doors open we run into the ED.

"Natalia Grey , 13," is all I can say as a lump rises in my throat.

Jeff finishes off for me as the doors to Resus are flung open.

Suddenly I can't walk forward . Hands are stopping me from moving. I am so dazed as I try to push them off that I don't notice they are Zoe's.

"Sam, Sam!" she shakes me firmly and our eyes lock, "go to the relatives room , you have done a great job, but you are too close to continue.

Hospital policy. Go now call Tom."

At the mention of Tom's name I come fully out of my daze. He will be so worried.

"fine Zoe but keep me posted. Don't let her die,"

"she won't die Sam."

Zoe says it so strongly that with one last look at Nat I turn and make my way to the relatives room.

I fall into one of the seats and burry my head in my hands.

We told Zoe about the possible adoption as we would need time off if we did and she needed notice.

I barely notice the tears that roll down my cheeks. We have only just met but Nat has such a connection with me and Tom that it just seems so cruel that she would be taken away before we even get to tell her about the adoption.

No Sam I tell myself you can't think like that she isn't going to die.

In the near future me , Tom , Nat and Tom's parents are going to be a really happy family.

I keep that thought in my head as I dig my phone out of my pocket and call Tom


	20. Chapter 20

**An SPOILER ALERT for anyone I haven't sent a pm to I found out about Tom as an actress who is in the next series tweeted about working with Oliver Coleman, Charlotte Salt and a few others.**

"Tom ," I whisper to him.

"Sam! I have been so worried !I kept calling you and it kept coming up that you where calling someone and then my phone went all funny and- what am I saying ? Where are you Sam? Are you okay? Sam are you crying?"

"Tom i'm at the ED... I was running... a gang attacked me and Nat... Nat got stabbed ... Tom please hurry up!"

"i'm coming hang on!"

Tom's voice is replaced by a drill beep.

I shut my eyes and wait for what feels like forever but turns out to only be ten minutes for Tom to walk through the door of the relatives room.

He falls into the seat beside me and pulls me into a tight embrace.

"shhh it's okay, I've got you shhh it's all going to be alright ," Tom whispers as he strokes my hair.

The tears stop to a small snuffle . I pull away slowly and notice that Tom's shirt is quiet wet from tears.

"sorry,"

"sam don't you dare apologise! Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asks. He lifts his hand and gently wipes the dry blood from my forehead from earlier.

I nod . Tom pulls away from me and takes my hands in his . We stare into each others eyes. He gives me a quick kiss and when we brake apart I take a deep breath and tell him .

"I was thinking about Nat when I turned down Wood Alley and noticed a Gang up ahead. They where dealing drugs so I called the police. Then I noticed Nat coming towards them . She was reading a Harry potter book and not looking where she was going. They went to attack her so I jumped out . We got into a huge fight. Me and Nat 's a good fighter. Then the leader came out when he heard sirens and grabbed Nat. He told me to tell the police that it was a false alarm, so I winked and mouthed hostage when I told them. When I returned to the alley he pushed Nat over and ran. With all the adrenaline , Nat never noticed she was stabbed. She got stabbed in the lower back Tom. "

Tom pulls me towards him again. I am surprised there are any tears left to fall but somehow there is.

"are you hurt?" he asks.

"no," I mutter into his chest.

"did the police catch the scum that did this?"

I nod the best I can as we are holding each other so tight that it is quiet hard.

"how is Nat?" he asks concern in his voice.

I shrug.

"Nat's parents saved our life's when they died," I knew I would have to tell him at some point so better get it over with. "they got shot protecting the rest of us as we escaped. There was a second wave attack whilst we where there and the patient that Daisy , Nat's mum ,was treating pulled out a gun. Her husband jumped in front of her and was shot in the head. Daisy was shot soon after in a desperate attempt to shout for us to leave . We killed the man but not before he took another life. If they hadn't died trying to warn us then I probably wouldn't be sitting here today. I have to repay them."

I am crying again so Tom lifts my cheeks with his hands and kisses me.

"you have done amazing Sam," he says as we brake apart.

The door of the relatives room flys

open and Zoe walks in.

We look up at her dreading what she is going to say.

"Nat's stab wound was deep and she lost a lot of blood. "my heart falls at Zoe's words but I notice a glint in her eye . "despite the fact she will need specialist care from two doctors for the next few weeks she is going to live."Zoe hints.

I sigh with relief and a huge smile appears on both of our faces.

"she is conscious . I assume you will want to see her?"

We both jump up . I thank Zoe on our way out and she smiles at me.

Tom takes my hand as we walk very quickly to resus...


	21. Chapter 21

**An this might be my last update for a week...**

Tom squeezes my hand as we open the doors.

A huge smile appears on Nat's face as she sees us.

"Sam ,Tom!"

"hey Nat, how are you feeling?" I take a seat on the edge of the bed.

"alright, Sam have you been crying? I am so so sorry I -"

Sam's POV

"shh," I take her hand in mine, "I'm alright , just worried about you," I try to reassure her.

I look up at Tom who is standing with a smile like a big kid. I raise my eyebrows at him but he shakes his head.

"I heard that you are a good fighter, Nat,"

So now he is changing the subject. I shake my head too but I am too interested to hear Nat's answer to try to get one out of him.

"well, I did karate before I went into care. I was a black belt."

"so you are!" Tom looks at me in surprise,"your parents told me all about it at the time. They said that we should meet up as I do MMA ."

Nat smiles shyly.

I look around and notice Clare standing outside. Now is our chance.

"two seconds," I say standing up and running out of resus.

"Clare!"

Clare turns round and stares at me with the same stern face as the day we first met her.

"miss Nichols. When will Natalia be able to leave."

"well, "Zoe starts coming out from behind Clare. "Natalia will be able to leave in about three days baring in mind that her condition continues to improve in the way that it is. She will be moved upstairs for that time. However when she leaves she will need continuing care. We can provide the correct treatment if someone is trained to provide it however-"

"that is a lot of hassle. We are a huge home so this much attention on one child" Clare interrupts Zoe.

It takes all of my control not to slap her. She is seriously worring about the inconvenience when Nat is in such a serious condition .

"it will take a lot of care," Zoe looks at me and gestures subtly that now is my chance.

"Zoe is right. I assume that there will be no one trained to provide the treatment that Nat is going to need. Therefor perhaps your best ,and in your words option with the least hassle, will be to let Nat move to somewhere that will provide the treatment,"

Clare looks at me confused then her stern face turns into a sort of twisted grin, "and by all of that you mean that you and your lover boy should adopt Nat now?"

Zoe steps forward, "that is starting to look like your best option."

Clare nodds , "fine I will make some phone calls, get some forms, you have already had the house visit so once everything has been sighned you may take her. I'll bring her belongings with in the hour along with the paperwork." Clare turns and leaves.

Zoe looks at me with a smile, "congratulations Sam!"

"thanks again Zoe!"

Suddenly the doors to the ED are flung open and Zoe has a new patient to treat.

She tells me to come to her office later with Tom to sort out our leave before she rushes of to CDU.

I feel as though I could burst with happiness as I run into Resus.

Nat and Tom are sitting in fits of laughter .

Their heads fly up when they see me. With one look at my face Tom knows what has happened.

He jumps up and pulls me towards him and we both laugh .

We only brake apart when Nat coughs.

We turn around to look at her. "Sam you may have the honour."Tom tells me.

Nat looks so confused as we both sit down on the edge of the bed again.

"Nat we have some really big news for you." I start . Nat's face changes from confusion to excitement. "now we understand if you don't want to but we, Tom ,myself and Tom's parents are going to adopt you!"

Nat squeals and pulls us into a hug.

Tom's parents arrived twenty minutes later with Nat's things that they had collected from Clare . Mountains of paperwork had been signed and Nat was officially going to be adopted


	22. Chapter 22

Nat had been moved to a private room. Sam and Tom hadn't left her side the entire day . It had been sorted out that they would have two weeks off to get organised ,then they would be working three times a week finally they would be back at work full time on the fifth week.

Nat had bonded very well with Tom's parents too. They where definitely fond of her, telling her with in the hour to call them gran and gramps.

Neither Sam nor Tom had been expecting this but where pleasantly surprised.

Sam and Tom where staying overnight whilst "gran "and "gramps" went home to get everything sorted.

Nat couldn't wait to go home.

Sam and Tom had to work the last three days until Nat was allowed to go home. Her condition had improved dramatically in twenty four hours so she had been moved upstairs.

Sam and Tom's work was to its usual standards so Zoe was more than happy to let them take there brakes to go up and visit Nat.

Tom and Zoe where secretly organising a party for Nat. Tom was also planning a very big surprise for Sam so he had decided to keep the entire thing a secret , all the more of a surprise.

Sam and Tom had decided in some sort of routine for Nat. She would stay with Tom's parents after school and on their night shifts but would live in Tom's with them at every other time.

Sam and Tom drove to Tom's parents to get a look at Nat's room.

With in twenty minutes they had arrived at Tom's parents house. It was quiet big and faced onto a river.

They walked hand in hand to the front door and Tom opened it with his key.

"gran "and "gramps" where at the hospital checking on Nat.

Toms POV

I lead Sam into my childhood home. She casts her magical smile up at me and I return it with a smile of my own.

I take a few minutes to admire my surroundings. The last time I was here was Easter , which was strangely with Sam too. I can't help but laugh at the thought of that dinner. How different it was then.

Sam looks up at me confused but I turn and gesture to the corridor ahead of us which leads to the kitchen , downstairs toilet, dining room and living room. Then to the stairs which take you to the three bedrooms , dressing room and bathroom.

I walk down the corridor first and blush slightly at the humiliating pictures of me as a little boy that plaster the walls.

Sam didn't really get a chance to see them at Easter so she stops to look at them.

I sigh and prepare myself for the teasing which I know will come.

I let go of Sam's hand so that she can look at the pictures whilst I stand back and wait. Sam laughs at the pictures and stops at one in particular.

I walk to where she is standing. The picture is of me when I was six and I dressed as a doctor for Halloween.

"you always wanted to be a doctor then?" Sam turns and faces me wrapping her arms loosely around my neck .

"since I was six , yeah. I doubted it a bit now and then but overall it was always something I wanted to do. It wasn't until I was eighteen that I decide I wanted to do paediatrics . Kids and me just seemed to get on really well. I suppose it is all due to me being a big kid myself,"

"the most handsome and manly big kid that I know " Sam goes to kiss me on the cheek but I move so that I kiss her lips first.

She giggles a little as we brake apart.

I take her hand and lead her to the kitchen before she notices anything else humiliating .

Sam's POV

I can't wipe the smile off of my face. Tom was such a cute little boy and

his parents where definitely proud of him.

Tom opens the door to the kitchen at the end of the corridor and we walk inside.

It is absolutely massive.

The counters are all red and shiny and there is a landing in the middle with six chairs around it.

It has been decorated since Easter so Tom looks just as shocked as I am.

"wow ," he says as we walk around admiring the cookers and shiny worktops "they said that they had got the house done up a bit but I wasn't expecting this ."

Tom's POV

"You weren't lying when you said that they had came into a lot of money over the last few years," Sam says.

I laugh slightly , "if this is what the kitchen is like then we have to check out the rest of the house."

I go to leave but then something catches my eye .

"what in the world!" I run to the other end of the kitchen to find that they have put in glass doors that lead out into the garden.

We slide them open and walk outside . I can't believe what I am seeing.

The grass has been cut really short and beautiful flowers line the fences .

Some stuff that was mine has been done up like the tree house and climbing frame.

The vegetable patch is still there along with many fruit trees and a greenhouse.

There is now also a huge trampoline , tree swing and pond .

My parents have always been really organised so it is no surprise that everything is in sort of areas.

The green house, vegetable patch and fruit trees are down near the bottom right corner.

Nat's stuff are all down the left and the pond sits in the middle.

I turn to Sam who is standing like a goldfish.

"I have never seen such a big and perfect garden in my life,"

I chuckle slightly,"come on let's check it out.

We look in the pond first. Five beautifully coulerd goldfish swim about completely oblivious to the world.

Then we go to my dads love. His crops.

A wide variety of flourishing vegetables cover their patch whilst fruit covers every branch of each of the six trees.

We then turn and head to Nat's part of the garden.

Everything is so perfect for a kid her age .

I walk up to the trampoline.

"fancy a go Tomas?" Sam brakes me out of my daze.

"you bet !" I jump up and pull Sam up with me.

We unzip the net and start to jump. Both of us are in fits of laughter as jump higher and higher.

"come on," I say gesturing to the tree house.

We climb down and start our climb up the ladder that stands on the mammoth sized oak tree.

I go first and slide open the trap door and climb inside.

Sam follows slightly after me as we stand and look around.

The small window has a perfect view of the river and there are benches and compartments for storage running along the walls.

Solar powered fairy lights hang above our heads .

"Nat is officially the luckiest teenage girl in the world!" Sam squeals .

"definitely ," I agree.

"come on let's go back inside to check out the rest of the house. "

We spend the best part of ten minutes looking in the dinning room, living room and bathroom which have all been given a fresh paint and design.

I feel like I am on Homes under the Hammer as I lead the way upstairs.

A door at the end of the corridor catches our eye, which is no surprise as it has the letters Natalia painted across it in blue.

We open the door to reveal Nat's bedroom.

It has a fish tank in one corner and a high bed with a desk under it in another.

The walls are painted sky blue and the carpet and everything else is cream. Including huge sliding mirrored wardrobes.

The room is quite empty but considering we are all going shopping this Sunday I am sure it will be fit to burst.

We organised the trip yesterday deciding that Nat would need to pick some stuff like clothes and toys. My parents know about the party and surprise for Sam just like everyone else so they suggested subtly that we go on Sunday as we would need a day to recover from the party.

Sam looks up at me in amazement, "Tom , this is unbelievable !"

I am completely speechless myself so I just nod and stand dumbfounded.

We finish looking at the rest of the house relatively quickly before making our way to mine.

I don't know how we are going to make my small house anything compared to my parents . I will be surprised if Nat doesn't stay here instead.


	23. Chapter 23

**An I know the last chap was rubbish a lot of the chaps just now will be fluff but I have two dramatic ideas that I need to build up to so please stay with it and review!**

When we arrive at mine the door is already unlocked. I panic at first but then I turn and notice my parents car across the road.

What are they doing here?

Sam looks confused as I lead the way inside our hands still entwined .

"hi son in here!" my mother shouts from the living room .

We follow the sound and meet my parents.

"what are you doing here?" I ask taking a seat next to them on the couch.

Sam sits down beside me as we wait for an explanation.

"well son," its my dad that speaks next, "we have a little suprise for you. Now if you don't want to except it then we understand . I know that you are quite fond of this house but. "

Dad takes a set of keys out of his pocket.

"we want you to have our house!"

I can't believe what they are telling me.

"what?"

"we have bought a flat nearer Nat's school so it will be more convenient ." my mum explaines.

I turn to Sam who looks so amazed and over the moon .

I wrap an arm around her waist as I turn back to the best parents in the world.

"of course I'll take it ! But only if you are both one hundred percent sure?" I check , still in shock.

"of course we are son. You have made us so proud it is the least we can do. Plus we need to downsize a little bit."

I hug both my parents and ofer for them to stay for dinner but they say that they have to leave to get somethings sorted in their new flat.

Sam gives them both a hug too .

They stop at the door as they are about to leave.

"thank you for being the perfect son and you the perfect daughter." my mum says giving us both a hug again.

I notice tears start to cloud Sam's eyes as we wave the best parents in the world off.

I turn and kiss Sam. The only thing I can think to do to show how happy and grateful I am for everything that I have now.

We return to the ED a few hours later to bring Nat home. We have already been back to mine to get everything that we will need and moved it to this amazing house .

As I walked past the pictures in the hall I couldn't help but think that they will be replaced with Nat and Sam soon.

I have never seen Sam so happy since the day I got her back many months ago.

She is the sun glowing , bright and beautiful and I orbit around her .

I brake out of my trance as we walk into the ED .

Nat is standing with her suitcase ready to go. She is chatting to big mac about something or the other but when she spots us a smile appears on her face not unlike Sam's.

"ready to go Nat?" I ask .

"you bet!" she runs towards us and gives us both a hug at the same time. Our first family hug.

We brake apart and I take her suitcase whilst Sam leads the way out to the car.

Sam unlocks the doors of her car , turns and opens the door for Nat.

Nat freezes and her mouth drops open.

"what?" Sam looks puzzled .

"this is your car?"

"technically it's our car but yeah it has been mine for about two years . Why?"

"it's gorgeous !"

Nat jumps in excited as I put her suitcase in the boot.

"your a car fan then ?" I ask getting in the passenger side.

"well a bit . I mean I don't know the names but I do like to look at them."

I nod my head in approval , "well if you want to know the names ask Sam . She is an expert on cars and helicopters and just about everything!" I manage to joke with Nat and lightly flirt with Sam at the same time. I think that deserves a prize.

Nat smiles shyly and looks out of the window as Sam pulls out of the ED.

We talk a bit of the usual stuff , telling Nat how we where just given the house and about the arrangements for Sunday.

She doesn't look to pleased about shopping but when I mention it will not only be for clothes but for furniture and books too she becomes a lot more enthusiastic.

"it's going to be like living with two Sam's!" I joke and laugh when Nat blushes slightly


	24. Chapter 24

**An I know this is short but the next one is my favourite chapter ! I have wrote loads more so when I get five reviews I'll update even if it is today!**

We pull up outside the house and Nat's jaw drops.

Nat's POV

"wow!" I can't help but gasp as Tom opens my door and leads the way inside.

Sam follows behind me and when Tom opens the door I can't believe what I am seeing .

"do you like it then?" Sam jokes as she walks past me and takes Tom's hand.

"come and see the garden," Tom says as we walk through the kitchen.

My eyes widen at the shiny worktops.

Tom and Sam open the door and stand back.

I am frozen in shock at what I see. This is the most amazing garden I have ever seen.

"go and explore ," Sam tells me. She doesn't have to tell me twice.

I run to the pond and smile at the sight of the fish then I climb onto the climbing frame and swing across the monkey bars. I can't do it very well as my back is still a little sore . As a result I fall after the third one and hear Sam gasp slightly. I turn and smile to assure her I am okay and she smiles back but I notice Tom is holding her tight.

I run to the tree house and look up in amazement before climbing up the ladder slowly.

I look around and picture the compartments filled with books , the fairy lights sparkling brightly and moonlight casting through the window.

I climb back down and run to my new family's side.

"do you want to see your room?" Tom asks .

I nod excitedly and follow them inside and up the stairs doing my best to ignore the pictures of a young Tom on the walls.

It's obvious which one is mine as a door at the end has my name written on it.

I run towards it and notice Sam and Tom smiling at me as I open the door.

The room is amazing . It's so nice even though it is empty.

I giggle slightly and then I squeal as Tom picks me up and spins me around being carful of my back.

We all laugh and I feel for the first time since I was ten that I found somewhere where I belong . I have found a family


	25. Chapter 25

**An thank you all do much for the reviews follows and favourites ! :)**

Nats POV

I awake the next day to a heat wave. It is so warm too warm.

I thought I wouldn't be able to get to sleep last night after the attack as I haven't got much sleep in hospital but it turned out that I was so tired , the second I curled up with the teddy my parents gave me I fell asleep. It sounds babyish but he is one of the only things I have that remind me of them.

I climb out of bed and find my way to the bathroom and splash my face with water.

The door creaks open and Tom's face peaks round.

"you okay Nat?" he asks.

"yeah just too warm," I reassure him.

"do you want breakfast yet?" I nod and smile following him downstairs.

"where's Sam?" I ask as we sit down.

"oh Sam she is out a run . " Tom states then putting on a high pitched voice he says, " if there is going to be a heat wave then I need to run now before it gets too warm."

We laugh as Tom searches the cupboards.

Normal POV

Truth be told neither Tom nor Sam had got much sleep the night before hence why Sam had went a run to waken herself up and to calm her racing mind.

She had awoke with nightmares three times during the night . It got so bad that Tom had to hold onto her tight as she slept so as she remembered that she was safe.

She had told Tom around midnight that she was going to the bathroom but he was sure by the footsteps that she went to Nat's room.

She refused to speak of the nightmares but Tom could tell by the signs what they probably consisted of.

Between her waking in almost tears, the shaking only stoping when Tom held her tight telling her she was safe and the visit to Nat's room , he was sure that they where to do with Nat's stabbing.

They had given the police their statements and the leader was going to court in a few weeks for attempted murder.

Tom could only guess that the nightmares would only stop when he was locked up. Much like mr. Jones.

Sam had been in such a state with all of the attacks that Tom wouldn't be pleased with her safety until she had accepted the gift that he was planning to give her tonight.

Nat and Tom eat breakfast making light conversation.

They decided to sit in the garden until Sam came back .

Nat was jumping gently on the trampoline and Tom was watching her whilst sitting on a deck chair that he found behind the greenhouse whilst watering his dads beloved plants. When Sam came back.

She snuck up behind Tom with a filled water gun and opened fire.

He screamed , turned and when he noticed it was Sam he jumped up and chased her.

Nat was in fits of laughter as she watched.

Tom chased Sam round and round the garden whilst Sam ran firing at him easily hitting target with little effort.

Sam and Tom laughed , yelped and ran for the best part of ten minutes before something dawned on Tom.

Sam surely bought more than one water gun so if he found the others...

"I give in "Tom shouted running inside.

He found two more water guns in a bag on the kitchen counter.

He filed one up as much as he could and checking if Sam was watching he snuck outside.

Sam had her back turned laughing with Nat, so Tom fired.

Sam turned quickly and fired back. A full blown watertight broke out as they chased each other again diving behind the greenhouse and tree.

Sam ran out of water as she dived behind the tree again.

Tom quickly took the chance to get revenge and ran at her.

Nat moved so that she was sitting on the edge of the trampoline , tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks as she watched both of the "adults" run around soaked and laughing .

Tom slid on the grass and flew through the air landing on top of Sam, causing her to scream.

Sam rolled over so she was looking up at him and their eyes met.

Completely forgetting about Nat Sam leant up and kissed him.

Tom also forgetting about the thirteen year old deepened the kiss , running his hand through Sam's damp hair.

Nat watched for a few seconds then shut her eyes and started to make belching noises but they didn't brake apart.

They failed to hear her shouts either so she ran in the house hoping to find another water gun.

She found one, filled it up and ran outside.

They hadn't broke apart so Nat opened fire.

They broke apart after a few seconds and , noticing where the water was coming from sprung to their feet Sam blushing slightly.

"ermm..."

Tom picked up his gun and fired water at Nat who ran.

Sam ran into the kitchen to fill hers up again . She watched for a few minutes , her smile widening at the sight that met her eyes.

Tom's face lit up as he chased Nat her smile wide across her freckled face.

Daddy Tom


	26. Chapter 26

**An I know this is short but I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger . The next chapter is very Sam /Nat. I'll update soon depending on reviews.**

An hour later and the family were soaking wet and hungry.

"Come on Lunch!" Tom announced leading the way into the kitchen.

"how about I make French toast and you go and find Nat some clothes?" Tom asked Sam.

She smiled and kissed his cheek," Coming Nat?"

Nat followed Sam upstairs glad that they had similar fashion sense and Sam wasn't going to make her walk around in dress. She didn't have much clothes as her new care home was supposed to supply her with them.

Luckily Sam found a short sleeved top and a pair of trousers that just about fitted Nat. She changed top herself and tied her wet hair up in a bun .

Tom waited until they where out of earshot before taking out his phone and dialling Zoe .

"everything ready for tonight?" he asked. He smiled at her reply .

Now all he had to do was persuade his girls to come to the bar outside the ED without them becoming suspicious.

Sam and Nat returned under five minutes later to the smell of French toast .

"sorry girls," Tom said," how about we have sandwiches just now and then I take us out for dinner at the pub across from work."

"they do meals now?"

"yeah ,I heard Robyn talking about it to Jamie , it sounded good."

"sounds good to me and Nat could meet some of the people from work who will probably be there" Sam agreed .

Nat smiled ,the people she had met where nice and she couldn't wait to meet more .

Sam and Tom got to work on lunch whilst Nat watched in awe. It was only sandwiches but the way they worked together without even the need for words was quite impressive.

Nat's POV

I can't get these three thoughts out of my head. The more I try to forget about them the more they keep creeping back in.

I try to get lost in the events around me , which has been working so far , but now I'm not doing anything they are back.

A few tears fall onto my cheeks which I wipe away quickly,satisfied that neither Tom not Sam has noticed.


	27. Chapter 27

Nat's POV

Sam turns with the plate of sandwiches in her hand and sits them on the table.

"thanks," I say picking up a cheese and lettuce one.

Sam smiles taking a seat across from me and taking a ham one.

Tom announces he is going to get changed and warns us not to eat all of the sandwiches before going upstairs.

Sam and I eat in silence for five minutes but I can't stop thinking.

"Nat are you alright?" she asks looking at me in concern.

"yeah I'm fine," I smile at her but she clearly sees straight through it.

"come on Nat you can tell me ," she says moving to the seat beside me.

"I'm fine mu-"

At my mistake the tears cloud my eyes and slowly fall .

Sam wraps me in a tight hug, "it's alright ,it's okay,"she tries to comfort me , but I can tell she isn't used to this stuff.

"I'm okay," I trie to say but the tears still fall.

"Nat, I'm not that good at this sort of thing but I think you should probably talk about it to someone. I'm all ears but if you don't want to talk to me that's fine-"

"it's fine I'll tell you," I interrupt .

I take a deep breath, pull out of the hug and look at her.

"I , I feel like i'm replacing my parents, that I'm betraying them,"

"Nat ," Sam pulls me into another hug as the tears fall again," you're not replacing them, they will always be your parents. Me and Tom are family but they will always be your parents."

Sam's POV

I try my best at comforting her but it is definitely not my strong point.

Personally I'd rather run or sit myself to clear my head , than talk about my feelings . However from that experience I know that sometimes its probably best to speak to someone.

I'm glad Nat has told me but I don't know what to do know.

"thanks Sam," she says . She has stopped crying so I must have done something right.

"is there anything else that you want to tell me or Tom?" I ask .

Nat nods and Tom chooses the best time to enter.

"hey girls ! " he says ,"nice to see you have saved me some sandwiches ! What's wrong" he takes a seat beside me and puts a hand on my shoulder, looking past me to Nat.

"nothing anymore," she throws me a smile which I return,"well actually there is."

Nat's POV

I look up at both of them, "can you call me Natalia from now on?"I ask .

They look at me in confusion so I explain," my parents used to call me Natalia so when they died I told everyone to call me Nat as it made me think of them, but the more people said it the more I hated it . It sounds silly but-"

"we understand Natalia," Tom says smiling.

I nod happily . I'll tell them if my other problem arises in my head again but I don't want them to worry.

Tom's POV

I'll ask Sam later about what got Natalia in such a state but right now all I want to do is give both of my girls a hug. So I do.

We share another family hug and when we brake apart Natalia is her usual happy self.

Natalia's POV

The last thought is completely forgotten now. I know I am safe.


	28. Chapter 28

**An sorry about the slow update !**

Tom's POV

The hardest part of planning the party is getting both of my girls to dress up when they think that only us and my parents will be coming to the pub .

I can guess that Natalia will have the same attitude as Sam :planning on wearing some casual nice clothes but I know that once they see how underdressed they are compared to everyone else both will rather be wearing something a bit more party-ish.

Natalia is in the tree house reading Harry potter and the order of the Phoenix (Dixie and jeff bought her another copy) whilst me and Sam sit on a dec chair ,her on my knee.

She told me about Natalia and I felt a pang in my heart. I had thought the same thing before about my parents but now I know the truth about my dad that feeling is gone. It won't ever go completely for Natalia but I promise myself to make sure I do my very best to numb the thought slightly at least.

"so what are you wearing tonight?" I ask her casually.

"I don't know ! Its only dinner I didn't think I needed to dress up?"

"well it is also our first time eating dinner as a family. I thought perhaps we could you know dress up a bit for a change?" by the look on her face I can tell that I am right to think that that sounded a lot better in my head.

"what ! So I am underdressed when I go out usually? I'm not good enough for you !" Sam stands up and walks into the house.

"Sam I didn't mean that!" I shout after her .

"what did you mean Tom?" she says as we walk into the kitchen and I shut the door.

"Sam you are always, always beautiful to me. What brought this on?" I gently touch her shoulder forcing her to turn to face me.

I look at her with pleading eyes unable to believe that what I have said could hurt her and guilty that it had.

She looks me in the eyes and I tuck her hair behind her ear.

"sorry Tom ,sleep deprivation and stress I guess" she mumbles.

"No i'm sorry." I kiss her head and she smiles.

The door flys open.

"hi Natalia ," I say. I thank JK Rowling that she wrote such gripping books as Natalia seems oblivious to what has just happened.

"hi!" she says cheerfully, looking like the cat that got the cream.

I look at her suspiciously . Then I look at Sam . She mirrors my look and we both look back at Natalia.

"what?" Sam asks her.

"oh nothing. Just Remus Lupin is in this one," she smiles as she waves the book.

"what do you mean by that ?" I ask her.

Her smile turns from bright to shy,"em well he's really -"

I hold up my hand to stop her."not what I want to hear."

"really he isn't good looking in the movies ?" Sam steps past me , towards Natalia.

"well it was definitely the wrong actor,"

Sam's POV

I decide to urge Natalia on as I know it will wind Tom up.

It works .

Tom runs out with his hands over his ears ,screaming.

"come on Natalia,"I take her hand laughing,"let's get some stuff looked out for tonight that will give him something to shout about."

She laughs as I lead her upstairs. I check outside for Tom and see he is outside lying on the grass .

I laugh slightly and open the wardrobe.

I rummage through it and find a black dress. It's not too girly just plain and simple but last time I wore it (my first real date with Tom) Tom said I looked amazing. So it will do.

"thats me sorted," I say, "now for you!"

Natalia looks at me shyly,"I don't really do dressing up,"

"it's fine me neither,but I want to make screamer out there," I gesture to the window ," really shocked when he sees us so-"

I look through the rest of my stuff but I don't own much fancy stuff and the things that I do find won't fit Natalia.

She is relatively tall and I am no giant but my hands still come out empty.

"hmm," I mumble as I turn to face her. "looks like we might need to go shopping a little sooner than I would like."

Natalia grumbles,"nooooooo!" she cries jokingly falling to the floor.

I laugh ,"I agree but -" I look out of the window again,"let's make him scream again."

Natalia looks up.

"I promise we will be in and out in under ten minutes . "

Natalia nods happily and takes my hand that I am offering her and we make our way downstairs.

"two secs Natalia," I tell her . Natalia nods in understanding.

I walk out into the garden . Tom stands up when he hears the footsteps and turns to face me.

"We- me and Natalia are going shopping for something for Natalia to wear." I tell him.

Tom's POV

"you don't need to do that," I try to persuade her. I know she hates shopping and Natalia isn't very found of it either. But in my head I can't believe how lucky I am going to be.

Sam's POV

"come on Tom I want to make a good impression on your parents. It's the first time they will see Natalia in something that we have dressed her in." I decide to tell Tom the truth.

What a told Natalia about wanting to see his reaction wasn't a lie it simply wasn't the main reason.

Tom smiles and kisses my head,"miss you ,don't be long."

"trust me . I won't be."

Tom's POV

Sam winks and walks into the house.

I wait to hear the ignition of the car as it drives away before I pull out my phone unable to believe my luck. I can get planning.

**An press that review button ,you know you want to! Please?**


	29. Chapter 29

**An thankyou everyone for all of the encouragement I've written around five or more chapters ahead of this so prepare for some twists!**

Tom's POV

I dial Zoe again , telling her of my amazing luck. I am alone.

I take a seat on the tree swing as I ask Zoe about the plans for this evening.

Everyone is aware of my surprise for Sam. It isn't usually something that you share but under the circumstances that I want to keep the entire party a secret from Sam and I don't want everyone to think I don't trust her , I decided to tell them.

They where all very enthusiastic so I have nothing to worry about.

Zoe tells me that the cake and decorations are already there. We managed to get the pub to ourselves and everyone was aware of what was going to happen.

I would walk in with Natalia and Sam whilst everyone would follow the usual surprise party routine . Then I would get the microphone and give Sam her present and hope to the heavens that she accepts it.

Now all I have to do is wait ...

Sam's POV

I walk with Natalia into the shop. She told me in the car that a nice top and jeans would be perfect and I had agreed.

We walk around the rails in silence for a few minutes before I pull out a long,lacy,pink dress and hold it up against Natalia ,"this looks perfect!"

Natalia looks like a cat after it has been called a dog. "no ,no,no,no,no!"

She takes it off me and puts it back.

I laugh at her,"I was only joking!"

She smiled and turns to another row of clothes.

I go back to my searching and I am only looking for a few seconds when Natalia shouts for my attention.

I turn around and she is holding up a blue ,silky top.

I nod and smile enthusiastically ,"it's perfect!"

Her smile matches mine as she puts it in the basket and we move to the jeans isle.

It takes a mere five minutes for us to find a pair of black jeans ,which we are both glad of.

We leave the shop in high spirits.

Natalia has shoes already(small black slip on ones) so we are both prepared for tonights dinner.

Now all we have to do is get ready and listen to Tom scream again...

The small family where ready in under half an hour.

Tom was wearing one of his best shirts and jeans and had gelled his hair into a smart look.

Sam had her outfit that she looked out earlier on and her hair down with a black band to keep it out of her face. She had put on some light make-up and didn't even bother to ask Natalia if she needed any as she new her reply. She had to be one of the best teenage girls for Sam to have this relationship with and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Natalia had on her new outfit and her hair in the same stile as Sam's.

Neither of the girls where aware of what a surprise they where going to get when they entered the bar.

Both had been more than happy with Tom's reaction as he stood gawping at them for about thirty seconds before he remembered how to speak . When he did he spent the next five minutes complementing both of them.

Tom's parents picked them up and

with a lot of complementing later they arrived at the bar.

"gran " and "gramps" went in first -and quickly at that.

Sam looked up puzzled at their sudden departure as Tom helped her out of the car.

Natalia hurried to their side as Tom took Sam's hand and they walked into the bar.

"surprise!" Natalia jumped back in shock and Sam jumped a little too.

Tom let go of Sam's hand and picked Natalia giggled slightly as everyone turned her around a little before lowering her to the ground again.

Sam stared with a smile on her face that was the complete opposite to how she was feeling in the inside.

A mixture of anger and hurt but mostly hollowness.

She didn't know what to think.

Why would Tom not tell her? Did he not trust her to keep the secret?

Sam came out of her whirlpool of thoughts to see Tom standing on something that resembled a stage with a microphone in his hand.

He looked over at her with an amazing look in his eyes.

He smiled at her before addressing the crowd.

Sam looked around as he spoke about how lucky they where to have Natalia.

The entire ED staff had appeared for the event and many people that Sam guessed where Tom's family sat around tables too. She even recognised a few of her family and ex soldier friends stirring together too.

Balloons scattered the place with congratulations banners across the walls.

Sam suddenly felt arms wrap her in a hug and she looked down to see Natalia smiling up at her with tears in her eyes.

Sam held her tight too and many people "ahhed ."

Sam looked up again to see everyone looking intently at Tom and a few looking towards her. What was she missing?

Tom's eyes met hers again "now I have to speak about one person who without I don't know where I would be. She has helped me through all of my doubts and is definitely not only my girlfriend but my best friend. But I don't want her to only be that. After the way I have seen her with Natalia I realise that there is no way I can let a woman like her slip out of my grasp. She is too brave,kind,smart ,funny and not to mention beautiful. So Samantha Nichols will you marry me?"

The tears that had been welling in Sam's eyes finally spilled as Tom got down on one knee, a ring box in his hands.

Nat squealed slightly and ran to the table where her gran and gramps where sitting sensing that she needed to be out of the way.

Everyone had cleared the space between the couple so Sam simply had to take the twelve short steps towards him before they where only a meter away.

"yes!" she shouted as she admired the ring in his hand.

He jumped down and pulled her towards him.

The crowd cheered as they broke apart and he slipped the ring on her finger.

"forgive me for not telling you but I wanted to make it a surprise," he whispered.

"did everyone know?"

Tom nodded.

"I thought so..."

Tom looked worried which caused Sam to brake down in laughter and kiss him again.

Slow music started and Tom pulled her towards him.

"Tom you know that I don't dance " Sam tried to persuade him.

"yes I do and I don't care!"

They waltzed around to the beat and a few couples joined them on the dance floor.

The song finished and a faster one came on.

They both had the same idea as the walked towards Natalia. They pulled her up and the small family danced together. Not the most normal family but none the less : the closest family Holby had seen in a long time...


	30. Chapter 30

**An sorry for the rubbish chapter but I'll update later I tonight with a better one! Thank you so so much to the person that told noveljoy about me could you please review or pm me so I know who you are and I can personally thank you! **

They danced for a few songs before Sam claimed that if she danced any longer without a drink then she would end up collapsing.

Tom went to the bar and collected one of the bottles of red wine that he had ordered earlier and brought it to their table.

They where sitting with his parents and the entire ED staff where sitting behind them across a number of tables.

Tom's mum and Natalia where admiring Sam's ring when Tom took his seat beside his fiancé .

The ring had a twisting pattern around the gold strings waving and intertwining around each other. Two small diamonds framed a big one in the centre, freshly polished and shiny.

It had practically emptied half of Tom's bank account ,which he had been working double shifts to try to cover. But he didn't care. Simply the way it glinted in the light( from the lightbulb or Sam's smile he wasn't sure) was worth way more than money.

Sam kissed his cheek as he wrapped his arm around her .

Tom noticed tears in his mothers eyes and streaks from old tears staining her cheeks but she smiled at him so proudly that he needn't worry about it.

Natalia was ecstatic as well as she sat across from them between her grandparents talking happily to her gramps.

There was a sound like someone signalling a toast behind the soon to be married couple as they turned to see Zoe standing with her glass raised.

"now as your boss I think I have to make one thing clear. It is about bloody time!" everyone laughed ."Natalia is one very lucky young lady! To the Kents!"

Everyone rose their glasses in a toast as Natalia smiled shyly whilst Tom beamed and Sam laughed with rosy cheeks.

Tom poured the first of his and Sam's many glasses of wine as Jeff and Dixie walked over .

They greeted them and introduced them to Natalia who recognised them from the crash. They pulled out two small gift bags and gave one to Natalia and one to Sam and Tom saying that they where from the ED thanked them and laughed as they explained how they new Sam would say yes and that Zoe was right about it being about time.

Many more people arrived with presents for both of them so they planned to open them all the next day when they would be slightly more sober and not forget where they had put them.

Both got very drunk with in an hour of their first glass of wine. So drunk infant that Tom was now dancing crazily on the dance floor whilst Sam rolled about the floor in hysterics.

Natalia laughed at them as she sat with her grandparents:the most

sober table in the place.

She left with her gran and gramps at just past midnight to live at their flat for the night and following day to give the soon to be couple a night to themselves which they where bound to enjoy.


	31. Chapter 31

**An as I promised! Please review!**

Sam awoke the following day feeling rather ruff to say the least but none the less she rolled over and kissed her fiancé to wake him up.

Tom awoke and looked at her with a huge smile before pulling her closer.

"morning beautiful ,Mrs. Kent to be,"

Sam smiled at him, "morning handsome,"

Tom leant up and kissed her.

"I think we should buy Natalia a puppy," Tom announced as they broke apart.

"what?" Sam looked at him in confusion, why would he want a dog?

"well lets face it Sam I think she would love it and you could take it on your runs and we could go on family walks, come on ! "

Sam looked at him with her eyebrows raised."who is going to look after it with our horrific hours?"

"my parents have always said that they would love a dog when they retire. They'll have Natalia anyway so we'll drop them off at the same time . They can take it a walk in the afternoon and we can do morning and evening. Natalia will be ecstatic! Plus i've always wanted one" Tom added, "for me?"

Sam sighed and nodded her head. "as long as you remember that you have a wife!"

Tom's smile somehow got brighter as he kissed her. "there is no problem there! thanks Sam love you!"

"I love you too. Come on," she pulled him out of bed ,dragged him down the corridor and left him at the bathroom.

"you get the first shower,whilst I make breakfast then we can look for a puppy . I never thought I would say that in my life."

Sam walked downstairs and got medicine out of the cupboard took one and left one out for Tom. She felt immediate relief and she was surprised that her hangover wasn't actually that bad.

She then put on some toast and took out the newspaper. She flicked it to the page with the puppies and kittens for sale and scanned the list.

Dylan had bought Dervla himself without even asking Sam and she hadn't been exactly found of her. She was sure that Dervla knew this as she was constantly stealing her stuff and growling at her.

Sam could only hope that she had a better relationship with this dog .

Tom walked into the room with a shirt and boxers on and took a seat beside her.

"I've narrowed it down to three," she told him pointing to border collie, German shepherd and Pitbull puppies adverts.

Tom looked at her in shock,"well since that is my favourite breed of dog then I think we should call the number." he said gesturing to an advert.

Sam nodded her head that was her favourite too so she gave Tom the phone .

The phone rang three times before a woman picked up. It was all sorted that they would visit at three to pick up a ten week old Border Collie pup.


	32. Chapter 32

**An yes you probably know what I'm about to say! Since its Charlotte Salts birthday I'll update quiet a lot today!**

They followed a woman who had introduced herself as Janet into the farm house, hands intwined .

Sam looked up at Tom who looked like a six year old on Christmas morning. She couldn't help but laugh slightly and squeeze his hand.

They turned into a small room. Wood covered every wall giving it a log cabin look . In the centre of the floor was a basket which was obviously filled with puppies as a small whimpering rang through the room.

The sound itself started to melt Sam's heart as they walked closer.

In the basket was six pups . Two where sleeping in the corner together whilst one walked timidly towards the edge of the cage for a cuddle . The others jumped up and down crazily ,play fighting. The one that was looking for a hug barked at the others and made a huffing noise before putting its nose through the bars..

Tom chuckled slightly as Janet picked up the pup that was seeking their attention. It nuzzled into her . She passed it to Sam before picking up a jumpy one and giving it to Tom.

"both are for sale," she filled them in,"they are both boys."

Tom's pup was on a mission to get to the floor whilst Sam's had fallen asleep in her arms.

They exchanged a glance and in the one look they knew which one they where getting.

"this one," Sam said holding her pup up slightly as she felt her heart melt completely.

Tom carried it to the car in his jacket whilst Sam walked ahead .

She jumped in the drivers side and turned to watch him get into the car too. He held the pup carefully as he sat down and Sam felt butterfly's in her heart.

The second it was possible Sam leant across to Tom so that their lips met.

They drove to the pet store and Tom waited in the car whilst Sam went inside to get the basics that they would need .

She returned with a bed and starter kit for a puppy and put them in the boot.

They drove home both thinking the same thing. They couldn't wait to see Natalia's face.

They set everything up in the house putting the bed in their room for the night and the food in the cupboard .

They where both absolutely shattered , their new family member was asleep in his bed so they lay down on the couch.

Tom wrapped Sam safely in his arms as she shut her eyes and snuggled closer.

"so ,soon to be mrs. Kent how about we go to my parents house after lunch to surprise Natalia with her new puppy?"

Sam smiled at what he had called her before turning in his arms,"you're making lunch!"

Tom grumbled ,"fine. Toasties sound good?"

Sam nodded and got off of the couch to watch their puppy sleep whilst Tom got to work on toasties.


	33. Chapter 33

**An** **thank you all for the reviews! More than one hundred now WOW I can't believe it! Thank you thank you thank you! I have a good bit more prewritten but since I'm back to school when I run out updates might not be as regular.**

They knocked on the door before standing back to wait. It was still very warm outside so they where surprised when they heard footsteps approaching the door as the couple both thought that they would be out.

Tom's mum opened the door and gasped slightly at the sight that met her eyes.

They exchanged a smile between them before holding up the new family member.

Tom's mums stood back to let them in.

"Natalia !" she shouted.

Natalia appeared at the top of the stairs and screamed.

Sam and Tom laughed as she ran down the stairs,stopping suddenly at their feet.

"we would like you to meet your new puppy!" Sam gave Natalia the little pup .

Tears welled up in Natalia's eyes as she took the puppy in her arms.

Natalia's POV

I can't help the tears of happiness that spill out of my eyes as my puppy licks my face.

He stops and looks at me with brilliantly blue eyes.

I kiss his head and he nuzzles into my arms and chest ,closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Sam and Tom smile down at me .

"thank you so so so so so much!" I practically shout.

They shake it off ,"so what are you going to call him?"

I look at the border collie asleep in my arms and the name just appears in my head as though someone has whispered it in my ear.

"Buddy."

They nod ,"suits him,"Tom says .

"so why don't you and Buddy go and play whilst the adults sort out a few arrangements?" Sam says.

I can't wipe the smile off of my face as I carefully carry Buddy upstairs so as not to wake him .

Normal POV

Tom lead the way to the living room where his parents where waiting.

"wow ," his mum said as they entered,"that was a surprise,"

"for all of us ," Sam joked taking a seat on the couch. Tom sat beside her wrapping an arm around her waist.

"come on mum you know I have always wanted one but I've been to busy with work,"

"and women," Tom's mum added before realisation washed over her face. She shouldn't have said that.

Sam looked at Tom. He couldn't read how she was feeling. This confused him. He always knew.

"but now I have found the woman of my dreams ,and the perfect doggy sitters ,"

"you bet!" Tom's dad said from the corner of the room."where is the dog anyway ?"

"Natalia has taken Buddy upstairs," Tom informed them ,"I'm sure she will let you have a quick cuddle at some point."

His parents left the room in pursuit of the pup.

Tom wrapped his other arm around Sam .

She sighed slightly,"you have been out with a lot of girls haven't you Tom?"

"none as good as you," he bent down so that their heads were touching.

She looked up at him,"really?"

"of course! I'm marring you aren't I !"

Sam smiled ,"sometimes I just feel that I'm not good enough. That you could do better. Much better than me,"

Tom cupped her face in his hands,"stop talking rubbish," he emphasised his point with a kiss.

When they broke apart a few minutes later Sam's beautiful smile had returned.

Toms POV

I didn't realise Sam doubted my love like that. I am going to make it my mission to make sure that she never doubts it again. Ever.


	34. Chapter 34

**An wee hopefully cute chap...**

Tom's POV

We left about an hour later with Buddy. It had taken a lot of persuasion but my parents had successfully got Natalia to let us leave to enjoy some time together. Buddy had to come too as all of his things where in the house.

We drive home and I take Buddy inside. He really is a cute little puppy who will no doubt turn into a handsome dog. He plays with us for an hour at chasing a tennis ball that we roll around . He can't quiet pick it up causing me and Sam to laugh. Her laugh has my stomach doing flips.

Eventually Buddy gets tired so I put him in his bed and he falls asleep.

"so," Sam says as she sits on my lap on the couch.

"so,"

Sam turns and our faces are only centimetres apart.

I close the distance with a kiss .

We brake apart and Sam leads the way to the garden.

She lies down on the grass and I follow suit coaxing her head down to my chest .

We simply lie there staring up at the clouds. It isn't as warm as it has been just a nice heat. I draw absentmindedly with my finger across Sam's back causing her to smile slightly and shut her eyes.

"so when are we getting married?" I ask her.

Her eyes open slowly and she rolls over to look at me.

"when do you want to?"

"sooner the better!"

Her eyes light up ,shining bright ,blue ,beautiful.

I kiss her .

When we brake apart she looks into my eyes as though searching for something."well it all depends. How much the wedding and everything will cost. Do you want a big wedding?"

"Isn't it every girls dream to have a big wedding?" I tease her. She frowns slightly causing me to smile.

"Well I am not like every girl am I? All I ever thought about was how I was going to the army and staying alive whilst I was there."

I lean forwards so our heads touch.

"we'll that only means one thing doesn't it,"

She looks confused so I explain,"you are going to get the biggest and most special wedding ever!"

"well it will be special as i'm marrying you but it doesn't need to be big," she tries to make it sound as though she isn't bothered but I can see the excitement bubbling away in the ocean that is her eyes.

"I think we will need about a year then to cover the cost," I say .

Then something dawns on me. This house is massive therefor my parents really have spent a lot of money. Mum has always said that she couldn't wait for the right girl to steal my heart so that she could plan a wonderful wedding.

"although..." I start.

Sam raises her eyebrows encouraging me to carry on.

"mum has always wanted to plan a really big wedding and with all the money they have now then perhaps-"

"Tom I'm sorry but I can't let your parents pay for the wedding . I feel like I'm using them . They have already spent so much doing the house up and giving it to us. It's fine if it's for you , you are their son after all and you definitely deserve it but for me-"

"Sam you deserve the worlds biggest most expensive wedding possible. How about I speak to mum and if she offers to pay some then we say six months if not a year. Oh and I'm planning the honeymoon and you are not getting a say in it!"

Sam looked mischievous ," I'll get it out of you!"

"I'd like to see you try,"


	35. Chapter 35

**An I'm sorry for the delay and for this boring chapter but I'll update soon with a better one ! Please review it reminds me to update quicker :)**

Normal POV.

The plan was that Sam and Tom would get one more night to themselves then they would meet Nat and her grandparents at the shopping centre.

Once everything was bought and put in its place at the house then they would stay in with Buddy.

Natalia started her new school on Monday so they would have a week to get into the way of the school routine and doing the finishing touches to the house.

Sam and Tom would then be back to work but with more definite working hours so they could be ready to get Natalia from her parents and then from school on a Wednesday when they started and finished earlier.

Everyone was excited to get started but Sam couldn't brush of the feeling that everything wasn't going to run as smoothly as she hoped.

Sam awoke the next day with her head on Tom's chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

She smiled to herself. How much everything has changed. Merely a few months ago her and Tom where on a brake. Now they where engaged and had an adopted child. Not to mention bought a puppy. But she was happy,very happy actually .

She looked at the clock on the bedside table.

Nine o'clock

"Damn it!" she cursed under her breath. She never slept in until she started to live with Tom . The only explanation she could think of was the fact that she loved his hugs so much that she subconsciously slept on to be in his embrace longer.

"Tom ," she said shaking him awake. His eyes opened slowly as he pulled her closer but she pulled away. This caused his eyes to snap open.

"we need to get up now! It's nine o'clock !" she told him.

He groaned as they both got up.

They got ready, in silence, in under half an hour and ran out to Sam's car.

Sam sighed with relief as she started to drive :they weren't going to be late.

Tom rapped an arm around her shoulders and she smiled ,keeping her eyes on the road.

They pulled into the shopping centre ten minutes later .

Tom ran to Sam's side and opened the door.

She smiled up at him,taking his hand and leading him inside.

They met Natalia and her grandparents at the entrance.

Natalia smiled and waved when she seen them and they waved back.

"hi," they greeted and Nat gave them both a quick hug.

"where's Buddy?"

Sam laughed ," he's in the house asleep . Don't worry one of Tom's friends is watching him,"

Natalia smiled ,"so where are we going first?"

"well you will need a bookcase no doubt, therefor we will need books. We can have a look around the furniture too and you can get anything else that you will need . If anything else catches your eye feel free to ask!"

A huge smile spread across Natalia's face at Tom's words but she knew that she wasn't going to ask for much at all.

Toms parents bid there goodbyes as they where going to get Natalia's present as the young couple lead the way ,hand in hand to the furniture shop followed by a very excitable thirteen year old.

They spent half an hour in the shop. They got the bookcase ;a huge one that stood on a wall, two blue ,swivel chairs and a beanbag. However what took up most of the time was Sam and Tom persuading Natalia to let them by her the a desk with room for a computer.

Natalia kept saying that she didn't need a computer but to no avail . The desk was bought and paid for and they went next door to by a computer.

They met Tom's parents at the entrance just under two hours later with not only the furniture and computer but three bags of books , two Harry potter posters , a pin board, and lots of clothes. They where only in the clothes shop for around half an hour which was quiet impressive for the clothes that they bought but was all due to the fact that not one of them enjoyed clothes shopping.

Gran handed Natalia a small box which she opened to reveal an IPod touch. Natalia was over the moon as she followed Sam and Tom to the car.

They where getting the furniture delivered later so they had enough room for everything in the car.

They drove back in comfortable silence .


	36. Chapter 36

**An just a short fluffy chapter! I'm sorry for its length but I'll update soon! Please review even to say that you liked it or that it's getting boring! There is some big drama to come in the next few chaps! Follow me on twitter EmmaLupin72 I follow back :)**

A few hours later , the little family where watching TV in the living room , full to the brim with their pizza take-away.

Natalia's room was organised as much as they could without the rest of the furniture .

Buddy was lying on the floor playing with his new best friend. Whilst Sam and Tom lay on the couch , Tom holding his fiancé in his arms.

The news came on and the news reader announced that a comet shower was expected at around nine o'clock . Sam and Tom looked at each other , both thinking the same thing.

"Natalia?" Tom asked ,sitting up slightly so that he could be seen over Sam " how about we go and sit in the tree house and watch for the comets? They are supposed to appear best where the window looks out to."

Natalia nodded happily .

Less than an hour later and everyone was lying in the tree house. Sam had found some blankets and pillows and brought them up whilst Tom had tucked Buddy under his arm and carried him up too.

Natalia and Buddy lay together , buddy running around in circles ,chasing his tail.

Sam and Tom lay behind them, her head on his chest ,both hugging the other tightly.

The first comet shot across the sky and Natalia gasped at its beauty pulling Buddy down so that he lay beside her.

They watched forever, all sense of time lost.

Natalia fell asleep with Buddy lying across her feet.

Sam looked up at Tom and he looked across at her . He smiled at her ,causing her heart to do flips , as it did every time.

Sam leant up and kissed him . She smiled as they broke apart , she was officially the luckiest woman in the world and she wouldn't ask for anything more.


	37. Chapter 37

Three o'clock Sunday

Sam and Natalia where playing with Buddy on the grass outside. He chased the tennis ball his big ears and bright ocean blue saucer sized eyes giving him a cute ,cheeky look as he ran.

He got to the ball and nudged it with his nose,trying to pick it up with his teeth and failing. He pushed it back with his nose and waited for it to be rolled again.

This time,however, when he chased it he fell over his front paws and rolled over the ball.

Laughter filled his ears as he picked himself up and pushed the ball back.

Sam and Natalia laughed as Natalia rolled the ball again.

"I'm just going to see how Tom is getting on," Sam announced ,getting up and walking into the house and upstairs.

She opened the door to Natalia's room and immediately started to laugh.

"Tom what have you been doing for the last three hours?"

Tom was sitting with a screwdriver in one hand and a bar of chocolate in the other . He had a look of pure confusion on his face as proceeded to use the chocolate as a hammer to hit a nail in the book case which was half finished.

He looked around at Sam as she rolled her eyes and sat beside him.

"I thought you said you where good at this sort of stuff?" she joked ,picking up the instrucions.

"I thought I was!" he cried throwing down the screwdriver and lying back in frustration , pulling Sam down with him in the last second.

She let him pull her down and into a hug but she kept looking through the instructions.

After around five minutes she sat up and picked up the screwdriver .

Tom watched in amazement as she started to screw and then to hammer.

In just under half an hour Sam had finished.

"and that ladies and gentleman is how it is done!" she joked standing up and taking a bow .

"alright ,alright is there anything you can't do?"

Sam pretended to look puzzled. "nope, I don't think so,"

Tom jumped up," oh but I think there is,"

"oh and what's that then?" she said standing next to him with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"you can't stand more than ten seconds of this!" he announced as he pounced at her and started to tickle her.

She squealed and screamed falling to floor.

"fine ,fine! You win!" she shouted.

He stopped immediately and helped her up.

"I always win,"

"We will see doctor Kent ,we will see," Sam turned to the window and opened it ," Natalia I finished the bookshelf!" she emphasised on the word I causing Natalia to laugh .

She appeared a few minutes later with Buddy behind her.

"nice!" she approved .

The room now sat with her bed against one wall, a tv ,on top of a chest of drawers , beside the wardrobes against the other ,her desk with the computer already to go against the last wall and the two chairs facing the tv sat in the middle.

Buddy's bed was in the corner and the fish tank atop a table in the other corner.

Sam and Tom picked up the bookcase and lifted it onto the wall above her desk.

With Natalia's help the job was done in a few minutes and they all stood back to admire their work. Tom's parents where around earlier ,when his dad built the desk but Tom declined the offer for them to continue to help out saying that he could manage it himself. A decision he know regretted as he knew he was never going to hear the end of this from Sam.


	38. Chapter 38

**An Thankyou all for your continuing support for this story I'll try to update more often! The honeymoon will be the romantic break that people have asked for but it's not for many chapters yet! I'm only thirteen so I can't write some stuff that you have asked for... Please review I might update again tonight! **

Natalia's POV

Natalia awoke to Sam calling her to get up. She groaned ,sleepily as she hadn't got much sleep last night.

I jumped out of bed and gave Buddy a quick cuddle. He followed me to the bathroom but I shut the door . He wasn't very happy about this . I could hear him whining and when I eventually opened the door he jumped on me ,barking like crazy.

"how are you feeling ?" Tom asked as I walked into the kitchen, Buddy under my arm .

I looked up in shock at how awake both Sam and Tom were.

They where both sitting at the table eating cereal ,Tom with his spare arm around Sam's waist.

"how are you both so awake?" I asked covering my mouth as I yawned. I carefully avoided the subject of my feelings at the moment- I don't want to sound weak.

"its seven o'clock we classify this as a long lie," Sam said getting up and pouring me some cereal.

I eat quickly before feeding Buddy .

Half an hour later and we where sitting in the car.

"so Natalia are you nervous?" Sam asked as she started the half an hour drive to my school.

"no," I said in what I thought was a persuasive tone but I was clearly wrong as Tom turned around his eyebrows raised.

"fine ,I'm nervous!" I said .

Tom smiled ,reached out and squeezed my hand.

"you'll be fine," he reassured me.

We pulled into the carpark outside the school. I looked up at the big building. It had three floors and was a simple plain rectangle.

I jumped out of the car and pulled my school bag on over my blazer. I walked ahead of Sam and Tom who followed hand in hand as usual. We got to the entrance and I stood back for Sam to press the buzzer.

A woman answered and asked who we where . We explained that we were Natalia Grey and her family and with a small buzz the door unlocked.

We climbed up countless steps to the office where a stern faced woman met us.

"good morning I am the headmistress here Mrs. Stunt . " she extended her hand to Sam and Tom before turning and walking into an office .

She held the door just long enough for Sam to catch it before walking to her desk.

Sam exchanged a look with Tom before leading the way inside and taking the seat that the headmistress was gesturing for her to.

Tom and I followed suit . As I sat down I studied the room :it was plain and boring nothing at all to show that she had a life outside the school. Wow I am going to hate her.

"Miss Grey will be starting second year this afternoon ,the head of year has looked at her paperwork from her old school and she thinks that is where you will suit. However should your learning deteriorate then you will be moved down to first year. Here is your timetable you will meet your support teacher first period . Any questions?"

Sam and Tom sat in complete shock . Where was the friendly chat of how are you doing or the nice questions to assure that they were comfortable with the arrangements?

Tom squeezed Sam's hand as he obviously could see the anger build up in her as I could.

"no, well I suggest Miss Grey that you wait in the library until then. You may now leave," she gestured for me to leave and I stood up slowly.

I felt sick . I has no idea where to go or what to do . Sam looked up at me and I could see the flames still simmering in her eyes,she smiles reassuringly as does Tom but even that didn't help the nerves.

"have a good day," Tom said.

I nod in return and walk out heading down the steps and hoping I find the library soon.

Normal POV

Sam and Tom turned back to the headmistress Sam clearly ready to slap her.

"I understand you adopted Miss Grey not that long ago ,yet you are not married and she hasn't taken your name ,care to explain."

Tom answered quickly as he could feel Sam tense up "We are going to get married in the near future . Natalia doesn't see us as parents as we don't see her as our daughter . Her parents died and we are not replacing them so therefor she keeps their name." he kept it polite and simple angry himself but staying calm for Sam's sake.

Mrs stunt snorted and looked down her nose at them as though they where a piece of dirt,"you are both doctors at Holby emergency department , I should hope you don't let your long hours interfere with Miss Grey's heath as a tired child is a teachers waste of time ."

"we assure you that we have it all under control," Tom answered calmly.

Sam sat clenching her teeth together so as not to shout out at the woman for being a cow .

"also with children like Miss Grey any sort of inappropriate behaviour will not be tolerated . Goodbye." she gestured for them to leave with no time for arguing.

Tom tried to stick up for Natalia, "she is polite and very bright. She is open to us -"

"yes but since you haven't known her for long I would recommend that you let her pupil support teacher do all of the feelings stuff as neither of you see yourself as parents ."

Sam couldn't control her anger any longer," we are a family to Natalia ! You have only know us for what ,ten minutes ,yet you dare to sit there and judge us for not being able to care for her! Natalia trusts us and we love her as I am sure she does too. Her background has nothing to do with this ,her parents died and we now take care of her it makes no difference at all! So why don't you get back to sitting behind your desk and leave us to take care of her and stop trying to pretend that you care!"

Mrs stunt opened her mouth to argue but Sam had already stormed out ,Tom close on her heels.

He let her speed off towards the car without trying to stop her or speak but as she went to open the door ,he put a hand on her shoulder .

She turned to face him with tears in her eyes, Tom simply pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Tom, I just snapped," she mumbled as a few tears slipped down her cheeks and onto his chest.

"hey, if you didn't I would of," he said kissing her head.

She looked up at him," Natalia is only going to get trouble from her now,"

"from what I've just witnessed I don't think that headmistress sees any of pupils at all . Now come on lets get to work." he opened the driver's side and jumped in. "give me the keys ,your too angry to drive,you might end up bitting the police officers head off when he tries to give you a speeding ticket."

Sam threw the keys at his head and ran into the car before he could retaliate.

"well then drive!" she cried ,putting on her seatbelt.


	39. Chapter 39

Sam and Tom walked into the ED hand in hand to find it suspiciously empty.

Where was everyone?

They opened the door the staff room to shouts of "surprise!"

Sam rolled her eyes as the entire ED staff shook their hands and a few hugged her. She hugged them back awkwardly before taking Tom's hand again and leading the way to the cake .

A huge banner covered the wall with welcome back Dr. Kents.

"it's doctor Nichols still," Sam said but they all laughed.

She looked down at the cake .

"what the hell!" the cake had a picture of Sam and Tom on the front but it had been taken on the night of the party and neither of them looked very sober. Sam's hair was a mess and Tom looked a light shade of purple as they kissed on the middle of the dance floor.

"I'm going to kill you lot!" Tom shouted waving the knife that Zoe had handed him around threateningly.

They all held their hands up in surrender as Sam and Tom cut the cake together.

At that moment Norman ran in "serious house fire !" he cried and that was all that needed to be said as everyone immediately sprung into action.

"sorry you two but join us in resus the second you are ready!" Zoe shouted running out.

"what a great welcome back present!" Tom joked as everyone got to work and he and Sam started to get changed.

Sam gave him a quick kiss before leading the way out and towards resus.

Meanwhile Natalia had just given in at trying to find the library after half an hour of walking around corridor after corridor.

Instead she walked into a room that was completely deserted and looked around . It had a few desks and chairs in the corner but since the light didnt even work she assumed it was unused. She made her way to the chairs and sat down,pulling out her book and starting to read.

She was completely lost in the story and completely oblivious to the world around her ,hence why she never noticed the schools gang enter.

"look what we have hear a little bookworm,"

Natalia's head shot up and fear rose inside her .

She gulped as two tall and muscly boys walked towards her. Four girls followed them . By the look of them they where all related and a family not to mess with.

"what you reading?" the same boy asked picking up her book. "well you won't be needing that anyway," he threw it across the room and it hit the floor with a thump. It was at that moment that Natalia noticed cigaret buds at her feet.

The gang surrounded Natalia ,towering over her.

"now this is your only warning, you mess with us and it will be the last thing you do. This is our place and you will forget you ever saw anything but just to make sure."

Natalia felt herself being picked up and thrown to the ground. They started kicking her and she just managed not to scream.

"what if she tells?" one of the girls said as they all stood back.

"your right tash, we can't have you telling anyone-"

"I won't !"

"don't interrupt !" he shouted giving her another kick.

"perhaps we could use her Deric," the other boy said," she might come in useful with some stuff ,"

The other boy seemed to think about it before he nodded," yes ,yes. Youre the new kid . Another adopted one rumour has it. You've got no parents, no one that really loves you so you have nothing to lose. Yes you will come in quite useful."


	40. Chapter 40

**Man I'm so so sorry for the slow update I have no excuse . **

By the time Natalia left the room she was broken. Mentally and physically,she didn't know who she was and she was in complete agony.

They had taunted her about how no one actually cared and had kicked her when she refused to believe it.

She had no idea what she was going to do. They where right she had no parents. She had nothing to lose. She spent the whole day in silence apart from when she had to answer a question.

The lessons themselves she supposed where alright but she wasn't paying any attention. She couldn't get the thought out of her head about what was going to happen after school.

Natalia walked to the doors where she was told to meet the gang.

The gang were there and waiting.

The boy who she assumed was the leader walked towards her.

"we need some drink for a party tonight. You are to go to the shop across the road and take us some. It should be simple enough, there is no security but they know our faces. Get back here in under half an hour with the drink or else."

Natalia nodded and made her way across the road to the shop.

Meanwhile Tom's parents where in a panic. Natalia was supposed to meet them at the bottom of the hill more than half an hour ago but she hadn't turned up.

They didn't want to worry Sam and Tom but it seemed that if she didn't turn up soon they would have to phone them.

As they where about to call Tom Natalia appeared.

She opened the car door and threw herself inside.

They looked over at her in shock," what time do you call this!" Tom's dad shouted.

"oh shut up I'm a slow walker ,just drive !" Natalia couldn't believe she had said that but they had warned her if she didn't want to beat to the edge of death then she had to become one of them. She took out her iPod and headphones and put on her music as loud as it would go.

Her grandparents sat in shock ,not knowing what to do.

The drive back was the longest ten minutes of Natalias life .

As soon as she got in the flat she picked up Buddy, ran to her room and cried.

Tom and Sam weren't in the best of moods when they finished work. They had both lost a patient , Sam the mother and Tom the five year old son.

The staff had offered for them to go for a drink and , with a lot of persuasion from Sam ,Tom went for one whilst she went home to wait for Natalia to be dropped off. She could tell how upset Tom was and she new that a few hours with Mac and Noel would cheer him up . Personally she would rather go a run anyway.

She was just finished her run when Tom's parents phoned to say that they where dropping Natalia off.

She threw herself on the couch to wait.

Natalia hadn't spoken since her outburst in the car. Again she sat with her music on so loud that Tom's parent could hear every word.

She didn't know what else to do. She couldn't apologise ,she had to become one of them.

Her grandparents had agreed to tell their son and daughter-in-law about her behaviour and to leave it to them to sort it out.

The second the car stopped Natalia jumped out with Buddy and stormed to the door. She opened it and ran upstairs past a very shocked Sam and slammed the door shut.

Sam looked at her mother and father in law for an explanation and when they gave her one she wished the hadn't .

After apologising to them and waving them off she stood at the bottom of the stairs with absolutely no idea what to do.

"Natalia," she shouted up but she got no reply. "Natalia !"

"what!"

Sam took a deep breath," whats going on!" she shouted back.

"none of your business!"

"it's my business if you are treating me and the rest of you family like-,"

"your not my family my parents are dead!"

Tears rose in Sam's eyes as she stood in shock. What could she say to that? She had no idea whatsoever as what to do next. She didn't want to phone Tom as he was in a bad enough mood and this would only upset him more but the more she tried to reason with Natalia the more she got out of control.

"Natalia ," she said softly.

"don't try to give me any pity and just shut up!"

"don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"why not your a bitch!"

That blew it ,Sam forced herself not to go upstairs but instead to go into the living room.

She fell once again onto the couch and buried her head in her hands. Now what?

She decided to give Natalia some space so she turned on the TV . She was only watching it for ten minutes when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

She walked out to meet Natalia ,thinking she was going to apologise but instead Natalia pushed past her .

"where do you think your going?"

"I'm meeting some friends ," but the truth was she wasn't meeting friends ,she had just got a text from Tash who had put her number in her phone to say that they wanted her to meet them at a park for her next task.

They new where she lived, they had threatened, and that their parents where a lot worse than them . So if she didn't do as they said then they would be getting a surprise visit from them. Natalia couldn't let that happen.

"not until you apologise your not!" Sam stood between Natalia and the door but Natalia tried to push past her.

"get out of my way,"

"not until you apologise and tell me what is going on,"

"move Sam!" she has only doing this to keep the family safe.

"not until-" but Sam didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Natalia slapped her across the face opened the door and stormed out.

**An I didn't even see that coming and I wrote it! Please Review and tell me what you think ! Did you see that coming?**


	41. Chapter 41

**An thank you all for the reviews! This chap is for cenalover who's comments make me smile and continue to update!**

Natalia brushed away the tears that where streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't let them see her cry.

Meanwhile

Sam her whole body shaking with sobs pulled out her phone and called Tom.

"hey baby i didnt think you'd miss me that quickly, I'll be home in around an hour -"

"no Tom you need to come home now." Sam chocked.

"sam whats happened?" Tom asked in alarm.

"Natalia there's something wrong she's changed,"

"changed ? Sweetheart what do you mean?"

"she hit me Tom and ran out,"

"I'm on my way!" Tom hung up and ran outside. Luckily a taxi had pulled up and he jumped inside . He said the address and told the driver to hurry.

Sam waited at the window with her jacket and shoes on ,ready to run out to look for Natalia the second Tom appeared.

The taxi pulled up outside the house and Tom ran full pelt towards the door.

Sam flung the door open as he reached it and he stumbled inside pulling her towards him.

"are you okay? " he asked her as he held her tight.

"yeah fine a bit shaken but fine. We need to find her something isn't right."

Tom nodded,pulled away and grabbed the car keys.

"it'll be quicker," he stated before running out of the door ,Sam following him.

Meanwhile Natalia walked towards the gang ,her hood up ,hands in her pockets ,trying her best to act as they would see appropriate.

She gulped as they turned to face her.

They stared at her as though expecting her to run at any second but she kept walking .

She had to protect Sam and Tom at all costs. She wasn't sure how they could possibly know where she lived but she couldn't risk it.

Derek,the leader walked towards her and laughed.

"didn't think you'd actually turn up. Got the folks waiting in the car." he nodded his head behind him where a black car with tinted windows was sitting,waiting.

"well I did , what do you want?" Natalia did her best to sound confident when inside she felt like her first form of defence would be the vomit that was gradually making its way up her throat.

"well certain people have not been listening to what we tell them. Those people need to pay. The police know who we are ,know who to look for but you, they don't know you. "

He grabbed her firmly by the arm and pulled her across the road, the others only a few steps behind.

"see that window, the one with the boy behind it?"

Natalia merely nodded ,not believing what she was hearing .

"see that brick? Throw it," he snarled pointing to a brick on the ground before crossing the road with the others.

Natalia watched them . She could still see the car. Waiting. Waiting for her to run . For the signal. The signal to attack. That wasn't going to happen.

She looked at the brick then at the boy. What should she do?

**An review with your thoughts throw it or not?**


	42. Chapter 42

NNatalia bent down . She picked up the brick. She aimed. She dropped it.

She head a car engine and turned around to notice that the car was gone.

She ran. She ran as fast as she could but she could hear the gang chasing her. Luckily she was a relatively fast runner and she had adrenaline on her side.

She got to the end of the street when she heard a car.

The car. It was chasing her ,she was going to be cornered.

She froze and was about to cross the road when the car pulled up. It stopped and she looked up at it.

She gasped in delight and ran towards it.

Sam and Tom got out and ran towards her immediately pulling her into a hug .

"well ,well,well a little family reunion ." they broke apart to see a man and a woman standing in front of the gang. The parents.

Tom instinctively pushed Natalia behind him and tried to push Sam too but she wouldn't budge.

"let's sort this properly then shall we. You messed with our kids so we will have to stand up for them. Our kids messed with that brat but you aren't her parents so why should you care? Your no family your just two unprepared barely adults that think they can take on the world but guess what that isn't going to happen." the woman snarled . The gang moved closer but Tom and Sam stood their ground.

"we don't want any trouble," Sam tried to reason but the came closer.

"well that too isn't going to happen." the man went to grab Sam but Tom smacked him across the face .

"you're right ,it's not , run!" he shouted as he Sam and Natalia ran back to the car.

They got in before the gang could reach them. Then they locked the doors and Tom sped away.

Natalia sat crying in the back ," I'm so so sorry Sam for hitting you I had to get out they said that they knew where I lived and that they'd send their parents there. I didn't want you or Tom to get hurt please believe me I'm -"

"Natalia it's fine I understand," Sam reached out her hand. " I was bullied a bit when I was younger as well."

"Really?" Natalia took Sam's hand. How could such a strong and pretty woman be bullied.

"yeah I was spotty and stuff and the girls used to pick on me because I didn't care about make up and fashion . But I got through it and you will too."

"yeah," Tom added," Sam is one of the most strong women I know if she can do it you can too. "

"thanks," Natalia whispered, feeling slightly embarrassed at the way Tom was taking the conversation but none the less she knew that with these two support she could do anything.

Until they pulled up outside the house...

"no they said they knew they said they'd come!" Natalia shook her head her eyes wide in panic. She felt her stomach drop all feeling of safety lost simply by seeing her home.

"shh Natalia it's alright,I know their type they won't come yet, they'll wait for the element of surprise." Sam reassured her as they got out of the car.

Natalia took Sam's hand again and she squeezed it tight.

Tom turned at the door," you two go and pack ,take everything valuable with us , there should be enough room between Sam's car and mine. I'll call my parents ,see if we can stay there for a few days whilst this all blows over. The police will get them. "

Tom kissed Sam's head as she and Natalia ran upstairs.

He pulled out his phone and called his parents dreading their reaction . It wasn't that he didn't think they would say yes ,he just didn't want to panic them


	43. Chapter 43

**An I wasn't sure what people thought of the last chapter which put me off of updating a bit. Please please review even to say that it's rubbish . This one is short but I'll try my best to update again later if people are still enjoying it.**

Half an hour later Sam and Tom started the drive to Tom's parents. Natalia and Buddy where in Tom's car ,which had the most room.

They where silent the whole way, Natalia sitting in the back burying her head in Buddy's fur .

They arrive at the flat and Tom gave Natalia a hug as she was crying again.

Sam walked over and hugged them both too before they made their way into the flat.

A few hours later

Sam and Tom snuggled down on the sofa which would be their bed for the next few days.

Natalia had told them everything that had happened and they had immediately spoke to the police.

Apparently the family were on their last chance and now they had done this they would all be locked up .

Tom stroked Sam's hair. It was lucky that the couch was so wide at the corner that they could both fit easily on it whilst lying together .

"why didn't you ever tell me about being bullied?" Tom asked whilst he propped up on his elbow so he could see his fiancé more.

"I don't know , I just don't really think about it that much anymore. It never got that bad I mean I was always busy after school and a total know-it-all when I was there so they didn't really have much time to pick on me. Plus I did some martial arts back then too. I kicked a boy over a chair once and people sort of stopped messing with me after that." Sam's face changed at many points during her story from embarrassed to emotionless then to a little smirk at the end.

"I love you," Tom whispered in Sam's ear , kissing her lightly.

" I'm so sorry!"He suddenly shouted.

"what?" Sam's eyes snapped open ,from when she shut them as he kissed her .

"a few weeks ago I teased you about you being popular at school, if I had known I would never have said that I'm so so sorry.". Tom tightened his hold around Sam but she simply smiled at him.

"honestly there was nothing to be sorry for. Yeah it brought back memories but it reminded me of how strong I was and that I could treat the girl."

"you really are amazing you know that?" Tom kissed Sam's head just as the door flew open.

Natalia walked in ,in absolute hysterical tears.

"oh come here." Sam patted the space that was left on the couch and she and Tom moved slightly so Natalia could fit.

Sam pulled her into a hug whilst Tom pulled down the blanket from where it was lying,folded over the top of the couch.

Suddenly Buddy was at the door,he disappeared and three seconds later, jumped up and squeezed in between them causing the little family to smile a little.

Natalia fell asleep within a few minutes . Completely exhausted.

Sam looked up at Tom and he smiled down at her.

She gave him a quick kiss before snuggling up to him and falling asleep herself. Tom held both of his girls close as he shut his eyes letting the sleepiness overtake him too.


	44. Chapter 44

**An thank you so much to all of you wonderful people who reviewed you are all amazing!**

They where awoken by Tom's mum. She shook them awake and told them that the police had been called and that they had successfully arrested all of the gang. Natalia smiled happily and looked over at Tom and Sam "so does that mean we can go home?"

They nodded and Natalia laughed " this was so much easier than I thought!"

"hmmm," Sam agreed still tired from the night before. She and Tom had woken up at various parts of the night .

Natalia followed her gran into the kitchen ,leaving Tom and Sam alone.

Sam looked up at her fiancé taking in every inch of his face. Unknown to her Tom was doing the exact same thing although he was pretending to be asleep.

Suddenly their lips crashed together,neither exactly sure who had made the move.

They broke apart a few minutes later.

"what even happened yesterday ," he said running a hand through his hair.

"no idea ,but I can't wait to get things running smoothly for a change," she joked cuddling into him again.

Tom hugged her tighter and buried his head in her neck .

They both fell asleep again but were only in the world of dreams for an hour before they where woke up by a wet swipe across their faces.

"ahh ," Sam squealed pushing Buddy off of the couch .

"well I guess it's time to get up," Tom said , stretching out his stiff muscles.

Sam stood up and stretched before pulling Tom up too.

They moved to the kitchen and Sam made toast whilst Tom made tea.

They where just starting their breakfast when Natalia appeared.

"gran and gramps said that we could go home if we want or we can stay here with them until everyone of the scum has been through court" Natalia held her hands up in surrender ," gramps words not mine!"

Sam and Tom laughed as Natalia took a seat.

"thank you so much for everything yesterday," she said hanging her head in shame .

"Natalia there is no need to thank us we where just doing our job ," Sam reassured her.

Tom nodded his head in agreement.

"here ," he gestured to his last piece of toast ,which Natalia ate gratefully.

"thanks Tom." she said as she took a bite.

"no problem . Now do you want to go home yet ?"

Natalia thought for a moment. It wasn't really fair for Sam and Tom to stay here but she was terrified of the prospect of going home. They would know where she was, they could come after her.

"you'll be safe at home," Tom tried to reassure her," the police have got all of them ,they can't come after you."

"yes alright let's go home I'll go and get my stuff."

Natalia ran upstairs, Buddy , who had been hiding under the table on a mission for crumbs, followed her.

Sam ran a hand through her hair ," we'll at least we get to go home."

"yeah, " Tom took her hand and kissed it.

Natalia came back down ten minutes later to find Sam and Tom, who hadn't unpacked, stood at the door waiting .

They made their way out to the car when Natalia suddenly stopped. Sam who was right behind her crashed into her. Both of them felt the ground fly towards them but before they could come in contact with it ,it stopped.

"sorry. Thanks Tom," Natalia gave them an apologetic smile.

"why did you stop?" Sam asked as Tom let Natalia go but kept his hold on his fiancé's waist.

"well ,I ...I -it doesn't matter let's just go home ,"

"Natalia tell us it's alright," Sam reassured her.

"I'm a thief ," she said so quickly that all the letters got jumbled up.

"Natalia your not a thief -" Sam started.

"yes I am ,I have to fix this."

"Natalia ,Natalia listen to me," Tom let Sam go and walked over to Natalia placing both hands on her shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

"we'll stop by the shop on our way home and you we'll leave the money on the counter no one will know any different and you'll have fixed everything."

Natalia smiled slightly ," thanks Tom,"

"no problem that's what we're here for," Tom smiled back and took Sam's hand leading the way to the cars.

Natalia got back into Tom's and looked down at Buddy instead of at Sam and Tom who where kissing.


	45. Chapter 45

**An could be my last update in a while but I'll try to update soon :) **

The two cars pulled in outside the little shop and everyone climbed out .

Buddy wasn't very happy about being left behind as he watched them walk into the shop .

Natalia gulped. The owners hadn't noticed her take the bottle. She had simply grabbed it, wrapped it in her jacket and left.

Sam and Tom lifted two bottles of red wine and put them on the counter.

Natalia stood back staring at the floor and shuffling her feet.

Sam handed over enough money for three bottles.

The man behind the counter looked at her in confusion," excuse me mrs but that is too much ," he said handing over the extra money

"no it's alright, keep it," she smiled as she turned and lead the way out.

Natalia ,who had brightened up considerably , grinned at Sam.

"what?" she asked confused .

"he called you mrs. " she stated simply jumping into Sam's car for a change. Buddy was still in Tom's but she wasn't that bothered at leaving him for a few minutes.

Sam stood in shock for a few seconds then she grinned like the cat who got the cream.

She turned to Tom and wrapped him in a tight hug before getting into her car too.

Sam leant across to the passenger seat window as it slid open.

"race ya!" she said blowing Tom a kiss .

Tom ran back to his car and jumped in.

Natalia laughed as they raced in front of Tom .

Meanwhile Buddy could feel the excitement as he started running around in circles and barking like crazy.

They came to cross roads and Sam went one way whilst Tom went another...

**An please review with who you think won**


	46. Chapter 46

**An** **two updates I'll update again later on in the week if I can... Thanks to anyone who reviewed I'll not have Internet so I won't see them until later...**

Tom pulled into the driveway with no sign of Sam. He laughed . He had won.

Cockily Tom sauntered to the door and got out his keys, with Buddy under his arm.

He unlocked the door and walked inside planning on pretending to be asleep on the couch. He laughed happily to himself. However when he lay on the couch he heard a strange noise coming from the kitchen.

Sam and Natalia reached the house and found no sign of Tom.

They both grinned madly .

Sam silently turned the car and parked it around the corner ,so Tom wouldn't see it.

Both girls ran to the house and burst inside.

Sam locked the door again and turned to Natalia," follow me."

They both ran to the kitchen and hid behind the door.

Then they heard the door open.

Both waited in silence for a few minutes, grinning madly when they head Tom laugh.

Sam snuck out , planing to jump out on Tom .

She wasn't looking where she was going as she stepped on Buddy's toy.

She went flying through the air and winced as her head hit the ground...


	47. Chapter 47

**an I have really bad writers block . I know where I want to go with this fic I just need help filling out the time to get there. Please leave your ideas in a review :)**

Tom made his way cautiously to the kitchen, noting how there was no sign of buddy , therefor he could have been the source of the noise.

He gasped as he seen Sam on the floor Natalia at her side offering her her hand.

"Sam?" he ran forwards and helped her up.

"are you okay sweetheart?" he asked holding her at arms length .

"yeah I'm fine ," She reassured him but she couldn't help but lift her hand to her head.

"let me see that," Tom pressed around the thin cut but Sam didn't even wince .

"seriously I'm fine ,loser!" Sam teased giving him a peck on the lips.

She turned to Natalia and wrapped an arm around her shoulder." since we won I think that you should take us out tonight to where ever we want to go."

"yeah and where would that be?"

Sam turned to Natalia," how about we go out for dinner then the cinema?"

Natalia smiled ," sounds good to me!"

" fine and I assume it will be an action packed film if Natalia is anything like you ?" Tom asked , to which Natalia nodded.

"brilliant and I'll be paying!" Tom grumbled going back to the living room.

They left a few hours later for a little resteraunt around the corner from the local cinema. Sam refused to eat junk food when she hadn't had her usual excirsize routine .

Tom opened the door for his girls . Sam lead the way to a table at a back corner and they all took their seats .

A young woman slightly younger than Sam walked over , she handed them each a menu starting from Natalia, to Tom and then to Sam.

That was when she looked up and gasped." Sam ! It's been so long," she grinned madly at Sam then raised her eyebrows and nodded towards Tom and Natalia.

"hey Maddie this is my fiancé Tom and this is Natalia. It's a long story but we recently adopted her but she isn't a daughter as such. Do you remember Daisy?"

When Maddie nodded, Sam continued," we'll this is her daughter."

Maddie's grin fell slightly before it grew back double the size," nice to meet you both."

She shook hands with them before leaving them to pick from the menu.

"so care to explain?" Tom asked Sam.

"we where quiet close when we where younger: we went to cadets together but since I'm a year older I left first. Maddie never wanted to go to the army . We sort of lost contact since then, but when I moved to Holby I came here a few times but I've been so busy with work and stuff that well she didn't even know about you so that shows you how long it's been!"

Tom smiled at this,"so what are we all having?" he asked.

They had a brilliant family night together . The meal was great and it filled them up enough that Tom didn't have to suffer buying lots of popcorn from the cinema shops . The movie was great too. Tom had to admit that it was one of the first he had seen in a while that he could say he seen every minute of it, since he never fell asleep.

Sam crawled under the blankets next to Tom. He pulled her close and kissed her head.

"I miss the old us," Tom announced as Sam rolled over to face him. "I mean don't get me wrong I love my life now but less than six months ago we where in an unsteady relationship now ..."

He trailed off at the end with no need to say anymore.

"what do you miss the most?" Sam asked , she knew what he was getting at after all she missed it too.

"we'll our old selfs with the ..."

Tom didn't know how to answer but as Sam kissed him he knew she understood.

"I feel so old," he added as they broke apart .

"you're not even middle aged Tom ," Sam joked raising her eyebrows.

"you know what I mean," Tom defended.

"yeah actually I do, I know you better than you think,"

"well then you'll know that all I want to do now is fall asleep with the love of my life ,"

"yes I do." Sam gave tom one last kiss before resting her head on his chest, closing her eyes and going to sleep


End file.
